Floreceré para ti
by Itzel Js
Summary: Fue extraño, pero..cuando vi el rostro de Natsume tras las palabras del sensei y su "proyecto bebe", deje de verle como un gran amigo, ahora, era el futuro padre de mis hijos, apuesto, decidido, celoso, protector y...porque no deja de mirarme el escote?
1. Chapter 1

**Floreceré para ti**

Introducción

_Normalmente, una joven, tiene sueños…esperanzas, ilusiones por cumplir_

_El dia de hoy,_

_yo, fui despertada de tan hermoso sueño_

_en el que todo lo que tienes se rompe…_

Mikan Sakura: 16 años, 2 estrellas, alumna recién transferida de 1er año de la sección media, víctima de un cruel proyecto de Narumi-sensei, y madre de dos hermosas criaturas; un par de cuates, herederos de un bonito par de ojos carmín.

_Yo era feliz, era una buena persona, ingenua, soñadora, bondadosa ,pequeña…._

_Y Kami me castigo enviando a Tsubasa-sempai como recordatorio a que debía madurar_

_Que debía sentar cabeza_

…_Pero….._

_También me recordó, que al haber perdido mi falda a manos de Natsume, yo, ya no era limpia, había perdido la inocencia con apenas 11 años de edad_

_Y no era merecedora de casarme_

_No merecía ser una esposa_

…_pero el debía tomar la responsabilidad de haber robado mi faldita blanca y ver mis calzones…._

_Empezó con una inocente e inusual broma_

_Para después caer en las garras de Narumi-sensei_

_Y su temible proyecto_

"proyecto bebe"

Los alumnos deberán acudir al edificio norte de la escuela media, todos los de el 1er,2do y 3er curso de tal escuela, deberán ir en parejas (hombre-muer) están prohibidas otras clases de parejas-no por discriminación-, el mismo día, recibirán al bebe y otros utensilios y cosas necesarias para cuidarlos.

Serán llamados de la siguiente manera, siguiendo el nombre del padre, pues este será el que lleve el niño

-de la A a la G-a las 8:00 horas

-de la H a la N- a las 11:00 horas

-de la Ñ a la T-a las 14:00 horas

-de la U a la Z- a las 17:00 horas

_Y asi fue….como…yo, a los 16 años, pase a ser madre de dos bonitos bebes._

…_._


	2. La broma de Tsubasa Sempai

**hooola!**

**jeje, bueno, aqui les dejo por fin el 1er cap de mi historia**

**con mi primer capitulo dedicado a mi lindisima kohai Dani-chan**

**(gracias por dejar el 1er comentario que eh tenido en mi TIERNA vida jeje)**

**bueno...sin mas que decir...**

**por favor disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

><p><strong>(La broma de Tsubasa-sempai)<strong>

Caminaba distraídamente por central town, con el pelo alborotado por el viento y la nariz sonrosada tratando de ocultarse bajo el espeso abrigo de lana del colegio, que ocultaba perfectamente las curvas que apenas estaban terminando de desarrollarse, sus manos estaban enfundadas en un bonito par de guantes rojos que se aferraban a 2 bolsas con su vestimenta para su traslado a la escuela media superior y su nuevo uniforme dentro.

_Maldita Hotaru, como puede dejarme aquí? Le prometí pagarle cuando llegásemos_

Sintió como alguien tomaba de su mano una de las bolsas para inmediatamente ser cargada por otra persona a su lado opuesto

-Tsubasa-sempai, Tonouchi-sempai!-dijo sorprendida Mikan

-Mikan-chan, llámame Akira, ya te lo eh dicho-le riño Tonouchi,

Acomodándola mejor en sus brazos, su largo cabello azabache se desacomodo saliendo de la coleta que llevaba, era cierto, Akira Tonouchi-sempai era realmente guapo, pero un mujeriego en todo su esplendor y con ideas pervertidas rondando siempre en su mente, _nada que ella_, en pleno capullo de la juventud pudiese entender.

Tsubasa-sempai a comparación, si era cierto que no era tan brillante como Tonouchi-sempai, no se quedaba atrás con esa actitud protectora y su increíble físico.

-sí, sí, Akira-sempai-contesto risueñamente la joven _aun _en brazos del pelinegro

-a dónde vas Mikan-chan?-pregunto interesadamente Tsubasa tomando la otra bolsa que aún tenía en manos su kohai

-regreso a las habitaciones-

-ah….y viniste sola hasta acá?-pregunto

-no….vine con Hotaru, pero….¡ELLA ME DEJO!-grito mientras _fuentes_ de lágrimas salían por sus castaños ojos

-si, ya imaginaba que algo así pasaría algún día-comento Tsubasa desinteresadamente con una suave sonrisa en el rostro

-de cualquier forma, sería mejor regresar antes de que se haga más tarde, pasaremos a dejarte, Mikan-chan-le dijo Tonouchi-sempai con una sonrisa tras recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de la chica

* * *

><p>-¡HOOOTAAARUUU!-<p>

-…..-

-HOOOTAARUUU!-

-…-

-HOOOTAA-

-cállate, Mikan, estoy intentando leer-contesto la aludida enfundada en su graciosa pijama blanca

-peeero, cómo pudiste dejarme?, Hotaru-chan es mu-_antes _de que completase su oración ya estaba en el suelo

-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA- se escuchaba repetitivamente al ser golpeada

-Mi-Mikan-chan…..te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yu agachándose preocupadamente después de asegurarse de no _poder_ ser golpeado por Imai.

-déjala en el suelo Linchou, no creo que se vea tan mal ahí-remarco Sumire arrogantemente

Antes de que pudiese seguir parloteando fue arrastrada por la escurridiza mano de Mikan hasta tirarla al suelo y comenzar con una pelea, con gritos, tirones de pelo y una discusión sobre quien era_ mas_ idiota

-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

Se escuchaba _aun_ después de caer las dos al suelo y suplicar clemencia a la toda-poderosa-Imai-sama

-Hotaru-san….c-creo…que deberías dejar de golpearlas….ya dejaron de moverse….-decía angustiadamente Linchou

-si, Hotaru-chan-razonaba Anna-chan

-…si…..a apenas 2 días para nuestro traslado sería muy cruel que le dejases alguna marca….-secundaba Nonoko

-…-

-ho-ho….taru….-llamaba Mikan entrecortadamente

-Mikan-chan déjame ayudarte- decía Yu al agarrarla en uno de sus brazos para después acomodarla en una de las sillas

-ne Mikan-chan compraste ya tu vestido?-pregunto Anna tratando de distraerla

-eh? Ah! Si, si!, ya lo he comprado-contesto con emoción

-también yo!, Hotaru-chan ya tienes el tuyo?-

-….-

-eso debe ser un si….ah! solo falta Nonoko para comprar el suyo, estábamos pensando en ir a central Town mañana, te gustaría acompañarnos Mikan-chan?-pregunto con ilusión Anna

-claro!-contesto con una gran sonrisa

-pero…..mañana tenía una comida con Tsubasa-sempai…..creen que puedan venir?, iremos a Central town primero y devuelta pasaremos a comer con Tsubasa-sempai-

-seguro-constataron Anna y Nonoko a la vez

De pronto toda la habitación quedo hecho un cementerio, con apenas algunas acompasadas respiraciones como único sonido, acompañado de tres estilos distintos de caminar….

Uno, era fuerte y rápido

Otro era suavemente ágil

Y el ultimo….era…torpe, pues caminaba a tropezones

Oh sí! El día de hoy, Natsume Hyuuga estaba molesto, caminado rápidamente y hecho una furia, a su mano venia Yoichi, corriendo tan rápido como sus cortas piernitas se lo permitían, tirando de la mano del pelinegro al dar tropiezos y el último, de pelo rubio, venia detrás de Natsume, caminando preocupadamente a su espalda con su tan conocido conejito en manos.

Parecía, que todos abrían paso en tanto el grupo daba señales de pasar por ahí, _nadie_ en su sano juicio tenía el valor suficiente como para mirarle….nadie sería _tan _estúpido como para hablarle a Hyuuga cuando estaba de malas….

-ne, Natsume Ruka-pyon-

…

-quieren venir a central town con nosotras? Compraremos vestidos!-

…..

El aludido siguió caminando, sin siquiera prestarle atención a la joven castaña, pero frunciendo un poco el ceño, y haciendo más fuertes sus notables pisadas.

_Como se podía ser tan estúpida-_se dijeron más de dos mentes en aquella habitación

Solo el rubio volteo un poco el rostro, para tratar de disculparse con Mikan de parte de Natsume, a lo que ella atino solo a sonreír ante la típica acción del muchacho.

_-Bueno, no es la primera vez que Natsume está enfadado y Ruka-pyon se disculpa en su lugar-_

Se dijo sonriendo, para después voltear nuevamente para continuar con la reciente platica con Nonoko y Anna.

_Le dijo dónde nos veríamos…..tal vez y no los encontremos y no precisamente por accidente_

Se dijo de igual forma Hotaru con su tomo número 26 de "como engañar a estúpidos sacándoles dinero".

* * *

><p><strong>-¡ESTOOOOY EN QUIEEEEBRA!-<strong>

_Fue _lo que se escuchó resonar en todos los cristales, rincones y oídos rotos de aquel acogedor y rustico café.

Ahí, llorando cual niña pequeña se encontraba una bonita castaña, con 3 bolsas de Fantasy Crystal en el suelo, 2 cajas en otra bolsa color marrón proveniente de Princess Chaussures, otra pequeña bolsa rosada de Queens con una diminuta y simpática corona pintada en ella.

_Había gastado TODO el dinero que tan recelosamente había guardado por meses._

_Seguro el abuelo estaría decepcionado de tan escandalosa debilidad_

_-niña estúpida!, para que llevabas tanto dinero contigo?-podía escuchar la joven en aquella traicionera mente que poseía_

_-PERDONAME OBA-CHAN!- pedía Mikan_

Pero su joven, traicionera y soñadora mente se decía, que si regresase en el tiempo volvería a comprar exactamente lo mismo, volvió a decirse al arrullarse en su silla acariciando aquel juego de zapatos color carmín con incrustaciones de cristal en sus bordes y una hermosa flor de sakura del mismo material provenientes de Beaux sourires, pero es que, como podía tener _tan_ poco corazón como para dejar aquel hermoso juego de zapatos que cambiaban a _mas de 6 colores _diferentes!

-ya, ya Mikan-chan…..seguro que….tu abuelo….em...comprenderá, las razones que te impulsaron a…..adquirir…ese…par de zapatos y….esas….otras….necesarias cosas..-trataba de animar Tsubasa, eligiendo elocuentemente las palabras

_Como rayos había podido gastar 45000 yenes en esas TAN necesarias compras?_

_Esos podían ser bien 9 meses de ahorrar toda su mensualidad_

_Como es que las chicas podían emocionarse comprando y comprando cosas tan innecesarias como esas? Pudiendo comprar cosas más interesantes y que valiesen más la pena, como el nuevo juego "have fun" que estaba tan de moda._

…_No las comprendía en lo absoluto…._

-pe-pero!...-se quejaba la castaña a un lado de cierto pelinegro con mirada rojiza

Si, se habían encontrado por…casualidad…en central town, pero….después de averiguar que irían a comer con ese tal Tonouchi, no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados y regresar a los dormitorios, si era bien que_, nunca_ lo admitiría, pero debía cuidar a aquella torpe castaña, antes de que, sin la protección de Tsubasa, Tonouchi se la llevase para después enterarse de que estaba embarazada.

-mira, Mikan, porque no comes una empanada? Seguro que te alegra el humor-dijo Tsubasa mostrando el recipiente en el que se encontraban las tan deliciosas y codiciadas delicias nombradas inteligentemente como empanadas.

-e-esta bien-dijo, alargando lentamente su blanca mano, para tratar de tomar una de las ultimas que quedaban, su objetivo era esa, una rellena de chocolate.

Faltaba un poco, solo un poco

Pero para cuando sus dedos estaban tocando la codiciada empanada, una mano, más grande, más rápida y más precisa se la quito de la mira

…..Si….

Natsume Hyuuga había sido el responsable

El volteo a verla con malicia, si, lo sabía, sabía que _ella _quería aquella empanada, y se la había quitado de las manos, no porque la quisiera, pero le _encantaba _molestarle.

La joven de oji ambar, lo miraba, con molestia, con _mucha_ molestia

_Porque se la quitaba si él no la quería?_

_Como podía?_

Pero su enojo se vio esfumado al ver a Yu, ofreciéndole la última empanada de chocolate, con su suave color tostado, un olor que parecía embriagar a todos, y ese tenue color rojizo que indicaba aun estar caliente_, intacta_….

-gracias Yu!, buscare otra igual para ti-dijo risueñamente la castaña removiendo entre las empanadas restantes tras haber puesto esa en su plato

-solo habían dos Mikan chan-contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa

-ah...entonces….creo que, mejor la comes tú, después de todo fuiste tu el que la tomo primero-sugirió ofreciéndosela de su plato

-no, no yo ya he comido muchas de crema-declino sonriendo dulcemente ante la mirada de muchos

-vale!-dijo entusiasmada la joven mientras la comía llena de alegría

- bueno chicos, creo que será mejor que me marche-dijo Tonouchi parándose, para despedirse de todos y mandar una significativa mirada a Tsubasa

* * *

><p>-nos veremos despues chicos-dijo Tsubasa despidiéndose de todos con una inusual sonrisa<p>

_Emocionada, burlona…casi parecía maliciosa,_

Así pudo describirla Natsume

-eh…por cierto, espero que se diviertan mucho, en…..eh…que hora es Misaki?-pregunto emocionado y ansioso el peli azul

-son las 6-contesto tras mirar la hora

Y antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada mas una cegadora luz brillo con tenues colores, azul, amarillo, morado, rojo y verde

Mikan abrió enormemente los ojos al sentirse jalada de una forma muy fuerte, tanto que casi le _pareció_ haber volado, para estrellar su espalada contra algo, o _alguien_…

_Ya lo veras Akira_

_te demostrare que no solo tú sabes gastar bromas a los demás_

_Esta es la broma del siglo!_

Se decía el joven de pelo azul, con ambas manos dentro de su pantalón, una gran sonrisa y una mirada de lo más ansiosa

La luz se desvaneció de forma tan veloz como vino, para dejar a más de una cara asombrada, enfadada, asustada y desfigurada.

Porque ahí, se encontraban 5 grupos de personas, unos unidos a otros….pegados

_Sumire estaba hecha un caos, con ambas manos pegadas a las de Yu Tobita, que estaba como un manojo de nervios tratando de despegarse._

_Kotoko se encontraba de espaldas a Nonoko, que tenía una cara de lo más peculiar, mientras el chico mantenía su cara sonriente de siempre._

_Anna, Misaki y Yoichi, estaban pegados como si fuesen una misma persona, Anna sin perder su singular sonrisa, Yoichi sin ningún contratiempo comiendo su caramelo y Misaki destellando furia por los ojos._

_Ruka se encontraba sonrojado, con su famoso conejito en brazos y una indiferente Hotaru pegada a su pecho_

_Y ahí, al rincón se encontraban ellos_

_Con la mitad de la espalda y un brazo pegados_

_Una Mikan llorando por sus in fortunios y un Natsume mirando furiosamente a el causante todo eso_

Y ante aquella épica proeza se escuchó una risotada que solo a uno reconforto, para después reír juntos

-que es esto!-grito Mikan con la mirada perdida en aquellos dos jóvenes que tan respetablemente llamaba sempais.

-solo es una broma, no se enfaden-contesto Tonouchi con una gran sonrisa maliciosa

_-TU! MALDITO DEGENERADO! QUE ES ESTO?-_grito Misaki furiosamente

-porque me lo preguntas a mi preciosa Misaki, esto es cosa de Tsubasa.-

-em….es…..solo..una broma?-pregunto asustado el aludido ante la mirada sedienta de sangre que le dirigía la joven

-bue…bueno…solo…solo es una broma, pero no se preocupen, solo quedaran pegados una hora, yo mismo lo probé con pollitos pegándolos a mi antes de causar un accidente-trataba de explicar nerviosamente Tsubasa

-verán…he…quedaron pegados con las personas que comieron lo mismo que ustedes….por eso…he…no ordene mas de 3 empanadas de cada cosa….jeje….-

-y como se supone que nos separaremos?-pregunto Hotaru

-en una hora se despegaran por si solos-

-_más te vale que así sea_- replico Natsume ferozmente para después emprender camino dentro del café nuevamente arrastrando consigo a la castaña que cargaba las tantas bolsas entre sus brazos

* * *

><p>-Oh!, mira!, Nonoko y Kotoko se han despegado!-dijo entusiasmada Mikan deseando haber sido ella la que se hubiese despegado<p>

-lo ven se los dije-reclamo Tsubasa con un morado en el ojo y varios chipotes saliendo de su cabeza

-oh!, ahora se están despegando Ana y Misaki-continuo, tras ver nuevamente la luz resplandeciente que Kotoko y Nonoko habían soltado al despegarse

-pero….Yoichi no se despegó de Misaki….-

-po…porque no se despegan al mismo tiempo, seguro que en unos minutos lo hacen!-dijo nerviosamente el peli azul

….

-_PORQUE DEMONIOS NO NOS DESPEGAMOS!-_grito desesperada Sumire dos horas despues

-no….no lo sé-

-que no lo sabes?, tu dijiste que solo sería una hora!-reclamo ahora Misaki

-pu-pues…los pollitos se despegaron de mi en una hora como decía el instructivo de los polvos-

-_más te vale que nos despeguemos, antes de que te calcine_-comento despreocupadamente Natsume…pero no dejaba de ser una amenaza, y Tsubasa parecía entenderlo muy bien.

-dame el instructivo-pidió Hotaru, para después de recibirlo comenzar con su lectura

Todos la miraban ansiosamente, esperando una respuesta

-estos polvos son ilegales en la escuela-concluyo

-por…porque?-

-porque trae efectos secundarios, por eso no son vendibles, son un buen producto, caro, pero peligroso, normalmente alumnos idiotas suelen comprarlos, son un buen negocio-

-ne, como lo sabes Hotaru-chan?-pregunto Mikan entusiasmada por la gran sabiduría de su adorada amiga

-dije que son un buen negocio, no porque sea una buena estudiante cumplo todas las reglas, te lo dije, idiotas suelen comprarlos muy rápido, igual que compran mis dulces gulliver-contesto retomando su lectura

-…-

-pero…entonces cuando….nos despegaremos?-pregunto angustiadamente Ruka

-es inestable….por eso es que es ilegal, no reacciona igual en todos-

Todos quedaron fuera del café al cerrar, con un sonriente Tonouchi, un golpeado Tsubasa, una Misaki enfadada cargando maternalmente Yoichi, una Sumire enfadada, un Yu preocupado, una Hotaru indiferente, un Natsume apunto de asesinar y una Mikan sumida en la desesperación

Todo aquello frente a un Kotoko, una Anna y una Nonoko como espectadores

-yo me largo-declaro Sumire jalando a Yu en el proceso,

-NOOOO! YO NO QUIERO IR CON ELLA!-gritaba Linchou hecho un mar de lagrimas

-tra-tranquilizate…..piensa que alguien puede estar peor que tu...-conforto Anna al ver por primera vez a Yu tan desesperado

_Y ante aquellas palabras el grupo de jóvenes volteo a ver a la pequeña e indefensa Mikan, pegada a un Natsume que volvía a arrastrarla_

_Solo se veian las gruesas lagrimas que salían desesperadamente por su bonita cara desfigurada de pavor, agitando las manos que sujetaban fuertemente sus bolsas_

_Alegando ser buena persona_

_Y una voz casi escuchable que pedía a gritos a Kami algo de piedad._

* * *

><p><em>fin del capitulo!<em>

jeje, bueno, tambien, antes que nada, queria agradecer a

Gaby 34355

Ariana 0203

nuevamente a Dani-chan (Taeyon-Oikawa)

y Sunako Koike

porque ellas fueron las primeras en comentar mi 1er fanfic "ella es mia"

otra vez! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

me hicieron muy felices con sus comentarios

y...jeje, sin mas que decir

_gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo enleer esta historia!_


	3. Solo Diversion

**jejeje**

**hooooolaaaa!**

**lo siento! enserio! segun yo pondria este capitulo hace ya...eh...algunos dias jeje...**

**pero...vale vale! no tengo escusa!**

**solo se que mi inspiracion parecio irse de parranda...y ahun no a buelto por completo...-maldita traidora-**

**discucion conmigo YOvsMI MENTE**

**-no me digas traidora! me ignorabas por pasartela viendo a Natsume-**

**-oye!, no me culpes! su sexisidad es irresistible!-**

**-si claro, pero cuando me voy, me llamas traidora!-**

**-si!, deverias apollarme!-**

**-apollarte?, tu me dejaste tirada primero!-**

**-claro que no!-**

**-porsupuesto que si-**

**-que no-**

**-que si-**

**-no-**

**-si-**

**-NO!**

**-QUE SI!-**

**asi fue, como comenzo la 5ta guerra mundial -despues les contare como fue a 3ra y la 4ta-jeje**

**en fin...por favor! disfruten de la historia! y perdonen la borrachera de mi inspiracion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Solo Diversion.<br>**

-por favor! Kami-sama!-gritaba desesperadamente la castaña al ser jalada por el fuerte muchacho

-PORFAVOR! Si así me lo pides, ayunare todo el año, me inscribiré a un convento!, solo TEN PIEDAD!- suplicaba llorando ante las sombras de los árboles y arbustos

-ya cállate-ordeno el joven, viento de perfil a la oji ámbar y parando en medio del bosque

Habían decidido ir por el bosque, ya que era muy escandaloso ir pegados por ahí, con el famoso Natsume Hyuuga unido a la conocidísima antes sin estrella Mikan Sakura.

-pe-pero!, en medio del bosque! Seguro hay fantasmas!- gritaba desesperada, aferrando sus delicadas y frías manos a algunas de las bolsas que tenia ya que la mayoría de ellas las tenía en manos el azabache.

El joven solo suspiro con desgane, es chica era increíble…podía enfrentarse a cualquier sujeto gritándole y retandole a pesar de saberse perdedora, pero no podía siquiera poner un pie en ese bosque de noche sin que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar.

Pero antes de que pudiese segur con sus extraños pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el desgarrador y cómico grito que dio su compañera

-o….oíste eso Natsume?-pregunto mientras sobraba su nariz,

_Y es qué! Como podía ser Natsume capaz de llevarla al bosque en medio de aquel frio…los fantasmas adoraban el frio….._

-no, no escuche nada-respondió indiferentemente cual cubo de hielo, pero…en sus ojos carmín podía observarse claramente…estaba disfrutándolo…disfrutaba aquella extraña y molesta situación en la que Mikan estaba temblando pegada a a su cuerpo, disfrutaba eso casi tanto como molestarle y hacerla rabiar

-pe-pero….estoy se-segura-seguia la castaña, tratando de no desmayarse ante aquella fría noche, con la luna apenas iluminándoles el paso y todas las terroríficas bestias sedientas de sangre fresca que moraban celosamente aquel bosque.

-no es nada-corto el muchacho emprendiendo nuevamente su camino, pero paro al escuchar un ulular, seco, fuerte y abrumador

Y aunque el Hyuuga no quisiera admitirlo, lo recorrió un escalofrió, pero permaneció impasible, y solo atino a fruncir el ceño, todo lo contrario a lo que la pequeña castaña fue capaz de hacer, porque antes de que el sonoro grito saliera de su seca garganta algo tiro fuertemente de una de sus piernas llevándose consigo toda la poca iluminación que cabía en su cabeza sobre como guardar la calma, y sin mas, callo inconsciente.

El joven azabache, al sentir una carga a su espalda supo que la muchacha se había desmallado, y justo cuando estaba ingeniándoselas para llevarla a su habitación la tenue luz rojiza que los había envuelto al quedar pegados volvió a hacer presencia.

Un suspiro salio de su boca, pero antes de que pudiese decirse libremente que se había desecho de la molesta castaña que callo al suelo, su mano cargo con toda su maldad al dejarla caer y con todo el peso que la castaña podía llegar a pesar.

_Maldición….ya se decía el que solo eso era demasiada suerte para poder deshacerse de la molestia castaña…._

El joven se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con una bonita Mikan, con las mejillas sonrosadas y respirando acompasadamente, pero con angustia costurada a su rostro que se acomodaba graciosamente sobre el pasto, ágilmente y tirando de su muñeca que al estar pegada a la de la joven tiro también,la tomo en brazos y acomodándola emprendió nuevamente camino hacia su recamara, era mejor permanecer en la suya que en la de ella, ahí si había vigilancia, y si era cierto que podía pasarles de largo en la suya había mucho mas espacio y podría hacer lo que quisiese, además de que nadie se enteraría de que una joven había llegado en brazos de uno de los pocos habitantes del edificio, y si llegaba a darse el extraño caso en el que se enteraran a ninguno le afectaría y por tanto no le importaría.

* * *

><p>La luz de la mañana se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana, y una adormilada castaña se removía entre las sabanas, siendo observada por un par de ojos color sangre, arrugaba la nariz cuando la luz le pegaba justo en los ojos, y se re acomodaba inquieta buscando algún lugar en el que poder refugiarse de la mañana, y lo encontró, un cuerpo junto al suyo, por mero instinto se apegó a este y paso sus delicadas manos aferrándose a el.<p>

Natsume no hizo más que dejarla estar, cuando despertase podría burlarse de ella y hacerla rabiar, y….aunque no quisiese admitirlo, le agradaba estar en brazos de aquella chiquilla revoltosa que de chiquilla ya no tenía _nada más_ que su espíritu.

Eso, le había quedado más que claro al azabache, que al deshacerse del abrigo que portaba la joven el dia anterior había podido apreciar las firmes curvas de la ya nada pequeña Mikan, su auto control estuvo en un grave riesgo, y se vio tentado a ponerle el abrigo de regreso de no ser porque estaba lleno de lodo seco, y con una mirada de lo más angustiada deposito a la joven sobre su cama para después meterse dentro el mismo y arroparla a su lado, la castaña a los pocos minutos de caer sobre la mullida cama se apegó al joven, y este no pudo dormir hasta que ella se despegó, para después poner una almohada separándolos, que no duro ni la mitad de tiempo que a él le hubiese gustado dejarla, pues la chiquilla se empeño aun en sueños en quitarla de ahi arrompandose encima de el.

_Y esque esa mocosa no pensaba en nada!_

_No sabía que si se ponía aquel vestido blanco semitransparente bajo ese abrigo de monja podía pasar alguna desgracia!,_

_Acaso no había pensado que al ponerse ese para nada provocativo conjunto de encaje rojo bajo ese vestido él podría verla!,_

_Que no había pensado que el estúpido de Andou podía hacerles una jugarreta tentando su autocontrol asi!,_

_Que no había pensado que si seguía murmurando cosas a su oído podría hacer poco para acallar sus instintos?_

_Que no había pensado que si seguía empeñada en desabrochar los botones de ese pequeño vestido él no podría contenerse?, _

_Que no había pensado que si seguía apegándose así a el, su cuerpo reaccionaria?_

_Que esa mocosa no pensaba en que ambos habían crecido?_

_Acaso no pensaba en nada más que dormir plácidamente sin importarle encontrarse en la boca del lobo?_

Apenas había podido pegar ojo en la noche, y ahora se encontraba el, ahí, en la reconfortable cama de caoba, con sabanas color carmín echas jirones en el suelo, usando solo unos pantalones como pijama y ahí, encima de el estaba una bonita castaña, usando un pequeño vestido semitransparente blanco, con una pierna enredada en la cadera del joven, una mano aferrada a el bien esculpido torso del muchacho, y el pelo cayendo por debajo de su cintura esparcido por el pecho del Hyuuga.

La chica se acomodó más sobre él, y sus pechos quedaron justo encima de su pecho, el conjunto, del mismo color de las sabanas, y de sus ojos, un bonito color carmín, con encaje negro adornando la superficie de este y un simpático y tentador moñito acomodado justo al centro, le pareció terriblemente seductor y se preguntó cuándo fue que ella comenzó a usar ese tipo de ropa….

-buenos días Natsume- dijo una castaña adormilada, inconsciente de que los botones de su vestido estaban abiertos se sostuvo a sí misma en sus antebrazos aun encima de el, mostrándole una mejor visión al joven, que no perdía el tiempo, mirando su escote mientras trataba de memorizar la imagen, después, cuando ella le gritase que era un pervertido el diría que fue ella la que abuso de él.

_Mientras que ella no se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo todo estaría bien._

Y cuando el oji carmín le sostuvo la mirada, dedico una sonrisa socarrona, que fue correspondida por una inocente, a su perfil, sobre el buro, una pequeña lucecita brillo, mandando la información del video a una joven de cabellos azabaches.

* * *

><p>-apresúrate- dijo un joven con mirada cansada y sentado en un banco<p>

-ya voy Natsume! No está bien que me apresures!- se quejó en respuesta la muchacha que se encontraba detrás de la cortina, acomodando su kimono frente al espejo

_Que no podía entender que era muy difícil atarse un obi cuando solo dispones de una mano?_

_Si será idiota….después de lo que hizo en la ducha aún tiene el descaro de hablarme_

-si no sales ahora, juro que entrare y no me importa si estas con o sin ropa-decía indiferentemente el azabache con molestia

_Llevaba ya 45 minutos dentro poniéndose ese kimono y aun no podía salir, que mierda hacían todas las mujeres dentro de los probadores?_

_Se la pasaban admirándose?, hablarían solas?, imaginarían la ocasión PERFECTA para ese conjunto?, modelaban?,_

Le importaba una mierda todo lo que pudiesen hacer dentro, solo quería que su ya adormilada mano descansara un rato

La castaña, ya cansada de la situación después de llevar más de media hora tratando inútilmente de acomodarse el kimono, se rindió y con un suspiro dejo ir toda la poca dignidad que tenía frente aquel endemoniado Hyuuga.

-ne Natsume-llamo

-po-podrias ayudarme a atar el obi?-

El azabache se sorprendió, pero corrió la cortina, encontrándose así a una preciosa castaña, con el pelo húmedo cayendo por sus mejillas sonrosadas, con una mirada inquieta e inocente y mordiendo con nerviosismo su labio inferior.

Y antes de que Mikan pudiese decir nada más, fue corrida por un Natsume, que sujetaba fuertemente su cintura con una mano, acomodando con la otra el obi, para después jalar fuertemente el nudo a ambos lados dejando caer las dos simétricas partes de este a cada lado del kimono

-gra-gracias-fue lo único coherente que salió de la boca de la muchacha

-ahora podemos irnos-comunico Natsume jalando de la mano a Mikan y saliendo del edificio en un santiamén

* * *

><p>Frente al edificio principal se encontraba una multitud de jóvenes, todos arremolillados al barandal que les impedía ver a todos los que pasaban a su sección, solo se veían pasar parejas, una tras otra, y justo cuando las parejas paraban de llegar se acercaban dos mas poniéndose en sus respectivos lugares ya asignados.<p>

Narumi-sensei había estado al tanto de lo que sus queridos pupilos habían tenido que pasar, y al haber sido transferido junto con ellos para que vigilara y no perdiera de vista ni a Sakura ni a Hyuuga su mente diseñaba un bonito y simpático proyecto, dirigido, comandado y supervisado por el mismo.

La primera pareja que el profesor pudo observar al entregarles la documentación de haber pasado a otro edificio y por tanto otra sección fue, a los representantes de su clase

Tobita Yu, usando un yukata verde, lentillas, el pelo pulcramente acomodado y con una muestra de agonía en el rostro, venía acompañado de Sumire, que venía regodeando al caminar su precioso kimono color cielo completamente liso, que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus caderas y con un pequeño escote, con el pelo recogido en media coleta que sujetaba un bonito broche verde, del mismo color del obi que portaba. En el rostro de Narumi-sensei pudo verse malicia al observar a la pareja, que paso frente a todos para despues bajar por las escalerillas y acomodarse en una de las esquinas.

La siguiente pareja fue en la que se encontraba Hotaru, que portaba un kimono morado con relieves de mariposas blancas cual color de su obi, su pelo corto fue únicamente decorado con una peineta blanca, con el mismo contorno que los adornos de su kimono, que, al ser un invento suyo movía sus alitas soltando brillo que se mecía al compás del viento, haciéndola lucir aún más hermosa de lo que siempre había sido y con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en su fino rostro, a su lado, se encontraba Ruka, con un yukata color marino combinando perfectamente con sus ojos, con sus cabellos cayendo por la frente y una mirada de lo mas indescifrable. Narumi intensifico mas su mirar al verlos pasar, era muy raro ver expresiones asi en los rostros de sus alumnos, y por nada del mundo se perdería el porqué de ellas…..

Y al final, estaba el, con un yukata negro combinando con sus cabellos y en choque con su blanca piel, su pelo caía despreocupadamente húmedo sobre su frente, tenía el ceño fruncido, y sujetaba fuertemente la mano de su acompañante

_Malditos bastardos que se atrevían a mirarla tan descaradamente cuando iba de su mano, malditos idiotas que se atrevían a posar sus miradas en ella alabando su hermosura._

Pero era comprensible…..porque aquel kimono gris parecía hecho a la medida, las flores que tenía a los pies de este parecía que la reverenciaban junto con los dulces frutos regados por la fina tela, y el obi rojo que el había atado ajustadamente hacia resaltar su pequeña cintura, mostrando que tan frágil y pequeña era, deseo por un instante haber atado mal el obi para no hacerla mas hermosa aun….pero sabia que de poco serviría.

Y ante la mirada de todos ellos eran una pareja, con los ojos del chico combinados a el obi y los adornos de la joven, que había elegido el diseño de este pensando justamente en el azabache, ambos con el pelo húmedo, demostrando que habían estado juntos antes de encontrarse ahí, para todas las miradas, ellos ya eran una pareja proclamada, una pareja a voces, una pareja que aun no era capaz de decirse cuanto se necesitaban.

La pareja abanzo, a paso lento, decidido, con un apuesto e indomable joven, que miraba recelosamente a todo aquel que le pusiese una mirada encima a su pareja, y ella caminando con su hermosa sonrisa hacia los profesores, sujeta a su compañero despampanando mas que nunca, con el viento agitando su largo pelo y con emoción pintadas a su cara.

Mas de una chica suspiro, aquella entrada parecía un inicio, parecía un final, parecía el sueño de cualquier joven porque eso parecía un casamiento, y ante la mirada de las personas más importantes de aquella pareja, Ruka podía decir que estaba feliz por su amigo, porque podía dejar de escuchar a su corazón si era por el, por ella, y por ambos lo mejor era estar a un lado. Hotaru bufo, pues sentía una opresión en el pecho y sentía que ese Hyuuga era un digno rival, tal vez nunca había tenido uno tan fuerte y suspiro, porque no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente se parecería al día en el que ese idiota se llevaría a su adorada Mikan de su lado.

Y Narumi-sensei los miraba, los miraba y se perdía en ellos, porque eran idénticos a su preciosa Yuka, que mirando a su amado Yuki se soñaba la mujer mas feliz, y no pudo mas que regalar una sonrisa, porque ellos dos aun eran jóvenes, pero el bien sabia que a esa edad se podía a amar, porque el seguía haciéndolo, seguía amando a la madre de esa bonita castaña que ocasionalmente lo llamaba papa, desde la edad que ellos poseían, años habían pasado, y era imposible, pero seguía amándola, mas a cada día, mas a cada suspiro, mas a cada respiro, porque él vivía y la amaba cada vez más.

Tras esfumar la tristeza y nostalgia de su rostro una sonrisa ladina y maliciosa surco su rostro…..tal vez era buena idea….si no podía protegerlos por lo menos haría que se dieran cuenta del amor que se profesaban pero que tan fieramente se negaban a aceptar.

-bueno, mis jóvenes alumnos, hoy sería el día en el que me despediría de ustedes, pues deben comenzar a volar, aletear sus alas y perderse en el infinito, pero, se me ha permitido quedarme más tiempo con ustedes-

Todos los alumnos escuchaban por primera vez a Narumi-sensei, quien derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, tocando de igual forma por primera vez sus corazones, Mikan se preguntaba por qué lloraban todos menos Natsume y ella, llorarían acaso porque estaban tan felices como ella de que Narumi-sensei se quedase a su lado?...o era por las hormonas?...eso explicaría que Natsume tampoco llorase…..

-así que, como ultima enseñanza que puedo darles como padre que fui en su infancia, porque aún me quedan muchas cosas como profesor para enseñarles y les duro para rato, es que…..por favor miren a sus parejas-ordeno pidiendo Narumi-sensei con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro

_Se parecía mucho….DEMACIADO a la sonrisa que les dedico Tsubasa antes de la broma._ Se dijo Natsume volteando para quedar cara a cara frente a Mikan, que a pesar de todo apenas y le llegaba a la barbilla al azabache

Todas las parejas obedecieron al instante mirando a la cara a sus acompañantes

-que pueden ver?-preguntaba Narumi-sensei con emoción

-un amigo, una pareja, una buena persona, un compañero, un novio….-continuaba con inspiración

-mírenlos, porque puede que sea la última vez que vean a ese acompañante como amigo, pareja, persona, compañero o novio-

Hotaru miraba indiferentemente a Ruka, quien no podía mantenerle demasiado tiempo la mirada sin sonrojarse…..se veía preciosa….

Sumire se permitió poner altaneramente sus brazos sobre los hombros de Yu, quien la miraba inocentemente sin esos estorbosos anteojos y por primera vez pudo ver que el chico era realmente apuesto

-en estos dos meses, aprenderán junto con la persona que tienen a un lado de ustedes todo y me refiero a todo, sobre sexualidad-

Natsume que miraba despreocupadamente a la castaña se permitió imaginarla sin nada más que ese seductor conjunto de lencería rojo adornando su suave piel.

Ruka se sonrojo apenas oír la palabra sexualidad ligada a Hotaru, y su mente no quiso ir más allá.

A Yu le dio un escalofrió apenas imaginar el resultado de lo que Narumi-sensei estaba pidiendo….sexualidad…con Sumire?...otro escalofrió lo recorrió

-y la paternidad, porque, esa persona que tienen delante suyo, es ahora, el futuro padre o la futura madre de sus hijos- decía con una sonrisa el rubio

Y para su sorpresa, aunque muchos se quejaron, las parejas en las que el estaba interesado, aun mantenían sus miradas entrelazadas.

Sumire miro a Yu y al verlo, su corazón se aceleró, pues su ahora esposo –porque era el padre de sus hijos- era realmente apuesto y seguro sería un excelente padre, se decía al formar una dulce sonrisa imaginándose a una pequeña idéntica a el.

Yu, al ver su sonrisa, se sonrojo, pensando que era realmente afortunado por tener a alguien así a su lado, si bien podía tener carácter, seguro sería una madre ejemplar. se dijo soñando con cargar a un niño con el mismo carácter que su madre.

Hotaru miro a Ruka….podía ser un buen padre….si tena dinero claro, no se enamoraría de ninguno que no pudiese mantenerlas a su mismo nivel, pero al ver la mirada del joven deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así, pues tendría suficiente pretexto como para no dejarlo ir.

Ruka miro a Hotaru y pudo ver una tenue sonrisa adornando el rostro de la joven, se preguntaba si pensaba en el, en sus hijos o en dinero….esa sonrisa era de felicidad…..ojala fuera dedicada a el.

Mikan miro a Natsume y sin ser consiente poso una de sus manos en el torso del joven y perdiéndose en sus llamaradas de ojos deseo que sus pequeños tuviesen el color de su padre, se sonrojo al pensar eso, pero al mirar una sonrisa ladina en el rostro del azabache, ella también sonrió, pues fue la primera vez que se permitió ver a Natsume como algo más que un gran amigo, estaba segura….de que a partir de ese mismo instante, el sería una de las piezas más importantes dentro de su mundo.

Natsume miro a Mikan, sonriéndole, mientras una imperceptible lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y la encontró más hermosa que nunca, hermosa nadando en su burbuja, hermosa con el pelo libre al viento, hermosa la sonrisa llena de esperanza que surcaba su rostro y que era dedicada a el, tan hermosa como siempre fue, limpio la lagrima de su dulce rostro y en silencio agradeció al cielo….y a Narumi, por dejarla a su lado.

Porque dentro de 5 parejas ahí presentes, ahora, la persona que estaba frente a ellos, era esencial en su vida, era parte de sus iluciones y sin siquiera maginarlo, ahora formaban parte de su vida, recibiéndolos con total ilucion dentro de su mundo.

-bienvenidos, al proyecto bebe- interrumpió animosamente el Sensei dejando caer una gran pancarta con todos los requisitos

* * *

><p>Un suspiro se oyó a un lado de una peli rosa que cargaba a Yoichi en sus brazos<p>

-el destino- murmuro un profesor a su lado, con el ceño fruncido, pero con dulzura en su voz

La muchacha volteo a ver a las parejas que había visto apenas el día anterior, y teniendo a un lado a un peli azul sonriente, le contesto al profesor

-o fue el destino, o fueron las manos de Tsubasa y Narumi-Sensei-contesto con una gran sonrisa, nada convencida de sus propias palabras…

Y justo a las espaldas de la chica un rubio caminaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara….

_Había hecho bien, traer la felicidad a sus alumnos era esencial para que ellos pudiesen crecer_

_El amor era algo que ninguno podía evitar, y era lo que hacía fuerte a las personas, todos eran capaces de luchar, levantarse, gritar, correr, atravesar un mundo entero, morir y nuevamente revivir….todo por amor_

_Todo por aquella persona que amas….todo…._

_Era por el bien de sus alumnos, el, como profesor debía enseñarles a amar…_

_Sonrió…._

_Por su bien?...que mierda, lo hacía por diversión, se moría de ganas por ver la cara de sus estudiantes sumidos en la desesperación acudiendo en la ayuda del todo poderoso-Narumi-sama_

* * *

><p><strong>fin del capitulo 2!<strong>

jeje...que les parecio?

me escuso diciendo que el capitulo e largo!

mis capitulos son largos! enserio! -10 paginas!-

y todo esto fu escrito con:

**duende algel y musa "mis pequeños escla-digo, trabajadores que viven felizmente en mi mente-**

y ellos se niegan a subir el siguiente capitulo si no reciben 5 hermosos comentarios!

jojojo -y si! tu! SI TU! esa que puso alerta a mi historia y se nego a dejarme un comentario! dejame uno! porfavor PORFAVOR! "vease que no estoy suplicando" -

porque, los escritores, encontramos inspiracion en reviews

denme inspiracion!

jojo-que pedinche que soy-

ah! antes de que se me olvide! jeje, quiero agradecer a: Ariana0203 "mi hermosisima one-chan!", Sunako-Koike " me hicieron muy felices los reviews que me dejaste GRACIAS!, y Gaby34355 "porsupuesto que Natsume es el chico MAS sexi del mundo!"este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes! me hicieron muy muy MUY felices sus reviews!

ahora si, me despido y gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a leer mi historia!

-wa! que educada soy! jeje-


	4. Nuestra galleta Nuestro bebe

…hooooooolaaaaa!

jeje, bueno...mi disculpa por no subir el capítulo antes jeje

Pero no trabajo bien bajo presion! Jeje

Ademas, les dejo un capítulo que me gusto bastante! Jeje

Y, quiero dar gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, me alegraron bastante y me hicieron muy muy felices!...además, pedí 5 reviews y...recibí 10!

jojojo...bueno...ya continuarehablando abajo jeje

Asi quedisfruten deeste capítulo !

* * *

><p><strong>Inicia el proyecto….las mamilas cargadas?...<strong>

Y fue ahí, donde todas las parejas que habitaban frente al edificio se separaron, dejaron de quejarse y decidieron prestar atención a la gran pancarta que había caído sosteniéndose de quien sabe donde.

Y ante las extrañadas miradas de los chicos, pudieron ver un video en el que salía un gran Narumi-Sensei, vestido con una camisola, y cargando en brazos dos pequeñas mantas envueltas, simulando a dos horribles y deformes bebes.

_-Bienvenidos al proyecto bebe_- se escucho decir por todo el lugar

_-Este proyecto, tan fantástico, ingenioso y fascinante ha sido creado por mi, será dirigido por mi y será supervisado por mi.-_

Decía el gran cartel, al tiempo que Narumi sonreía y simulaba darle de comer a sus retoños

_Ahora, al enterarnos todos nuevamente de que tan increíble soy, y que tan apuesto me veo cargando a dos adorables bebes que podrían ser suyos en algunas horas, les diré cual será el procedimiento a realizar._

Dijo risueñamente, para terminar mandando un beso y dejando caer a uno de los bebes.

Yu trago duro, pensando que seria muy desafortunado perder a un bebe así…..ojala no le pasase lo mismo…con una madre como la que tendrían sus hijos…..uf! mejor ni pensar en eso….

Ruka solo miro angustiadamente la pancarta esperando que Narumi recogiese al pequeño….espero…..espero….y espero….no lo recogió…

Natsume bufo, ojala _ese_ no fuese su bebe, no aceptaría a ninguno defectuoso..

_-entonces, todos y cada uno de ustedes, con la pareja que vinieron aquí, tendrán que venir el día de mañana, con los horarios que aparecerán después de mi fantástica proyección, recuerden, alumnos míos que solo se podrá acudir a este proyecto con parejas de "hombre-mujer", no acepto otro tipo de parejas, de otro modo, cuando su pequeño aprenda a hablar….a quien llamaría mama?-_

Dijo la gran cara frente a ellos mientras trataba de explicar la tan temible plática que todo padre evitaba, pero que Narumi-Sensei adoraba contar y explicar a sus alumnos

…_.y será así como la abeja podrá irse contenta por haber dejado un bonito bebe dentro de la flor tras realizar la operación que acabo de explicarles-_

Después de terminar tan temible y explicita operación a realizar mas de una cara estaba desfigurada de pavor ante lo contado por su Sensei, que, al no bastarle con contarles con lujo de detalles todo aquella proeza se dedicaba a iluminar sus mentes haciendo figuras con sus manos

_-entonces, al acudir a mi despacho, serán juntados por grupos, dependiendo del apellido que llevara el niño, el del padre-_

Ante sus palabras, Hotaru no hizo nada mas que fruncir el ceño, su bebe debería llevar SU apellido….Nogi Imai…..se oía como una marca de pañales….

Sumire suspiro…..Tobita…..Tobita no se oía TAN mal…

Mikan se sonrojo, Hyuuga….el apellido Hyuuga, tan conocido y tan pronunciado, solo lo llevaría ella y sus hijos,_ sonrió_…..Hyuuga Sakura…..aunque se oyese un poco extraño era claro que le agradaba

_-y se les realizara una pequeña e inofensiva prueba junto con un cuestionario,_ inofensivo_ de igual manera_-

Decía con malicia y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, que….al estar mirando a su bebe restante después de dejar caer al otro no hacia nada mas que poner los pelos de punta a sus estudiantes

_Inofensivo?_ Seguro será TODO menos dijeron mas de dos mentes en aquel lugar

_-entonces, mis pequeños adolecentes, al llegar la hora en la que deban convertirse en adultos y pagar por todos los pecados que cometieron cuando no podían pronunciar ni palabra, será pagado con sus pequeños-_

_-y ahora, me despido de ustedes, mis hermosos estudiantes, y despídanse también de este fantástico cartel de un yo enormemente guapo, no lo podrá llevar ninguno, pues pienso admirarme y prestárselo debes en cuando a los mas necesitados, sin mas que decir, su precioso Sensei se retira y les deja los horarios para que se acuda mañana-_

Antes de que alguno de sus estudiantes pudiesen refutar o preguntar algo, el cartel salió volando comandado por dos alumnos muertos de la vergüenza al usar dos horripilantes mamelucos de color naranja….

_El dinero a veces puede mas que el orgullo no?_

Y ante ellos, cayeron millones de papeletas:

…..

Serán llamados de la siguiente manera, siguiendo el nombre del padre, pues este será el que lleve el niño, acudirán al edificio asignado el día de mañana a la hora correspondida:

-de la A a la G-a las 8:00 horas

-de la H a la N- a las 11:00 horas

-de la Ñ a la T-a las 14:00 horas

-de la U a la Z- a las 17:00 horas

…..

-valla…..eso fue muy…..extraño-articulo Ruka con la papeleta en manos frente a todo el silencio que se había formado

-como si algo en esa escuela no lo fuera-contesto indiferente Natsume

* * *

><p>-chicos, será mejor que regresen a sus habitaciones-comento Nonoko al entrar por la puerta con la cara llena de preocupación<p>

-porque Nonoko-chan, paso algo malo?-pregunto Anna sentada en uno de los tantos sillones con una pequeña taza de te en manos

-si, es que Jino-sensei esta revisando las habitaciones, parece que alguien le conto sobre el accidente con los polvos-dijo angustiadamente

-y sabes donde esta ahora?-pregunto Ruka nerviosamente a un lado de una Hotaru que seguía sumida en su lectura "Traficación con dinero tomo 3"

….si….ella iba por muy mal camino….

-me dijeron que se dirigiría primero a las habitaciones de las chicas, aun no sabe quienes son los que están pegados-

-será mejor darse prisa-dijo Natsume jalando en el proceso a Mikan al pararse fuertemente del sillón y comenzar a caminar rápidamente hacia a ventana

Mikan solo podía sentir escalofríos recorriéndola

_Si Jino-sensei se enterase de que había dormido con Natsume seguro la mataría….para después cremar sus cenizas al enterarse de que habían pasado algunos accidentes en el baño, después la sepultaría cuando supiese que él la había ayudado a vestirse…justo como si ella fuese algún espíritu maligno que hubiese que exorcizar…..y después la reviviría con algún tétrico ritual para nuevamente castigarla un sinfín de veces, para después otorgarle algún asqueroso trabajo…._

Cuando sus ojos se estaban aguando al imaginar su trágico final sintió la fría ventisca en la cara, pero antes de que analizase el porqué del frio vio a Natsume saliendo por la ventana

-qu-que haces?-le pregunto la castaña al azabache a encontrarse casi saliendo al igual que el chico

-si no quieres encontrarte con Jino matándote, cremando tus cenizas y sepultando lo poco que quedara de ti, será mejor llegar antes que el-corto para desde fuera al tomar a la asustada chica de la cintura y echarla a su hombro como un costal de papas…tan rudo…

Bruto. Se dijo la castaña al verse encima del hombro del muchacho, que como si fuese de algodón, caminaba rápidamente entre los tejados como si estuviese acostumbrado

Que cruel…..se dijo Yu viendo preocupadamente por la ventana

….si se cae seguro que no la recogerá…pensó Ruka con un deje de traumatismo al haber visto al pobre y deforme bebe de Narumi caer tan espantosamente al suelo hace apenas unas horas

Pero para una habitante dentro de la habitación fue lo mas romántico que había visto…..ojala alguna vez a secuestrasen asi….se dijo Sumire al tiempo que veía disimuladamente a Yu y suspiraba, hasta que se sintió jalada por el susodicho hacia la salida

….si…..por fin Kami le pagaba por todo el bien que había hecho….se dijo nuevamente con la cara completamente roja, los ojos cristalizados y la mano en la frente aumentando el dramatismo de la escena

oOoOoOoOoOo

-ya viene….silencio-

Ante las palabras del azabache, la joven solo suspiro y se encargo de aclarar su garganta

-Sakura, será mejor que salga ahora-dijeron desde fuera de la habitación

…..

-sakura, si n sale ahora entrare-amenazo el profesor

-…..-

-en este instante-

-…..-

-SAKURA! SALGA AHORA MISMO!- grito completamente enfadado

Valla…..parece que había guardado su enfado para desquitarse con Mikan. Se dijo Natsume

….

Y entonces, frente al profesor que se encontraba apunto de derribar la puerta, una castaña completamente empapada, con algo de jabón escurriendo por su cabello y una gran bata color azul, asomo su cabeza

-pa-pasa algo Jino-sensei?-pregunto

-porque tardaste ta…..-pero no termino su frase al ver a su alumna temblando del frio y con el jabón escurriendo

-si?-insistió

-me entere de que usted durmió fuera del edificio anoche Sakura-ataco el Sensei

-em….bueno…si, algo así-contesto con nerviosismo

-y se puede saber donde es que estuvo?-

-la verdad…es que…-

-es que?-

-bear me dejo inconsciente…..-contesto con la mirada gacha

-bear?-

-si…em…es que Hotaru me dijo que si lograba vencerlo mis cuentas serian saldadas….-contesto

-entonces, estuvo fuera porque bear la golpeo?-

-….si…..bueno….si-contesto tristemente pasando sus manos por su flequillo dejando ver un feo morado

-bien, pero le recuerdo que esta prohibido que se acerque de nuevo a esa pobre criatura-acuso, para después dirigirse a la siguiente habitación farfullando un montos de castigos que hubiese dado a la castaña si hubiese sido ella a la que estaba buscando

…_si tan solo supiera que no era solo una chica la que había quedado pegada a un chico, si no tres….no quería ni pensar en todo lo que haría si se enteraba de que las alumnas de la sección superior habían creado una puerta que direccionaba hacia las habitaciones de los chicos y la mayoría de ellas se adentraban en esa puerta apenas irse la robot encargada, para despues regresar muy entrada la mañana…._

-que te paso en a frente?-pregunto Natsume al caminar hacia su cuarto, nuevamente entre los arboles, mostrando indiferencia…pero por dentro estaba que se moría de curiosidad por saber cual había sido la estupidez que había cometido la castaña

-fue por el golpea-bakas de Hotaru-contesto con admiración y tristeza

-hn-fue lo último que contesto al encontrarse con la pared trasera de su edificio.

* * *

><p>Una bonita castaña se acercaba al arrebolado edificio con una falda de vuelo lila, una blusa blanca como el color de sus calcetas, un abrigo de color morado haciendo juego con sus zapatos y su gorrito de lana, y como accesorios, un hermoso collar plateado colgando de su cuello y un sexi Natsume jalándole del brazo<p>

…..que hermosa combinación….se dijo irónicamente

El Hyuuga la jalaba hacia la entrada de aquel ridículo lugar, apenas entrar, por la puerta se oían lloriqueos por todos las paredes, pañales, ropa, ridículos zapatitos, pelucas miniaturas….esperen pelucas?...para que demo…

Ah….para eso…se dijo Natsume al ver una gran fotografía de su Sensei con un bebe en brazos, usando una peluca rubia en su cabeza y peinado de igual forma que su enfermo padre…

Que estupidez mas grande….pobre del peque…

-Hootaruuuu!-gritaron a su lado antes de verse arrastrado por su compañera hacia la azabache

-quítate de encima baka-ordeno la joven taciturnamente envuelta por los brazos de la otra joven

Y justo segundos antes de que la morocha, que se veía sacando su nueva arma, la castaña se separo, viendo a su adorada amiga, tan huraña y bonita como siempre, tan agresiva y tan fría como siempre, simplemente tan sola como siempre…..esperen…sola….sin Ruka…..

-pe-pero….como lograron separarse?-pregunto con un deje de esperanza de poder separarse pronto del endemoniado Hyuuga brazos de pulpo…..su inocencia estaba en juego si no lo hacia rápido….

-quieres que te ayude a hacerlo Mikan?-pregunto Hotaru con una sonrisa aterradora pintada en el rostro

-…..em…yo…..-la pequeña y asustada Mikan se encontraba refugiándose tras la fuerte espalda del muchacho de ojos rojos, tratando de contestar negativamente la pregunta de su amiga…

…_..aquella sonrisa en la cara de Hotaru no podía significar nada mas que dolor….dolor del mas puro y sangriento, dolor del mas sanguinario y doloroso…dolor dirigido a ella…_

Y justo en ese instante apareció un rubio lleno de vendajes por todo el cuerpo, con muletas, una pierna enyesada, y varios morados y pequeñas cortadas en su rostro

-Ruka-pyon, que te paso?-pregunto asustada Mikan, viéndolo con algo parecido a la pena en su rostro…._nunca_ había visto a otra persona con pena, ella era siempre la lastimada, ella era siempre la perjudicada…..ella siempre era a victima de Hotaru y sus proyectos sedientos de sangre inocente….

…..siempre era ella…..

-no, no paso nada, solo un pequeño accidente-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

-que te hizo Ruka?-pregunto molesto el azabache

-em….un mata moscas….- contesto

-un mata moscas?-pregunto desorbitado

-si…..un matamoscas…..-reitero con la mirada ensombrecida

Mikan no pudo más que llorar por las desgracias que había tenido que pasar uno de sus más grandes amigos…..pobrecillo, ya podía incluso sentir el dolor por su cuerpo con tan solo imaginar lo que había tenido que pasar….

Y ante la mirada de Natsume que veía a Mikan balancearse asustadamente con la cara llena de lagrimas y a Ruka murmurando algo con referencia a una tal tortura, una hija del diablo, una vida llena de desgracias para sus hijos al ver como su madre maltrataba a su padre y una sombra cruzando tétricamente su rostro, vio a Imai frente a el, con una sonrisa torcida pero sin que ninguna estuviese en el…ver una sonrisa malvada sin que se forme en la cara de una persona no debía significar nada bueno….

-quieres comprar un mata moscas Hyuuga?-pregunto

-no, creo….que no- contesto fríamente, pero con varios espasmos en su espalda….no quería ni imaginar como había logrado separar a Ruka de su cuerpo con un mata moscas….

Valla…ni siquiera podía ganar dinero con eso…..pensó tristemente Hotaru…..si no lograba alguna buena fuente de ingresos pronto quedaría en la ruina…maldita comisaria de la sección media….en la elemental no tenia que lidiar con ella….y a tan solo algunas horas dentro había sido decomisada, y no solo le quitaron los productos, si no que la multaron, y no conformes con eso le quitaron varias de sus mas importantes fabricas…..seguro le llevaban el rastro desde hacia tiempo…

Suspiro….lo único que la hacia feliz por ahora, era maltratar a Mikan, pero como el Hyuuga no la dejaría, pensó en hacer un canje, ahora, poseía un atractivo rubiecito que le preparaba el desayuno.

* * *

><p>-todos están aquí?-grito Narumi-Sensei frente a un grupo de 30 parejas<p>

_Como mierda podía húsar eso….se dijeron todos viéndolo con temor…._

Ahí se encontraba el apuesto e irresistible chico indomable que había sido en sus días…los años pasaban, y ahí estaba el, con un mameluco rosa y con varias pajitas dentro de una caja

-bueno, primero, quiero que os forméis por apellido…bueno, ya sabéis como, os lo explique en la escuela elemental-dijo cantarinamente

Como olvidarlo…había sido una tortura escucharlo cantar durante mas de un año, y cuando tocaba tu nombre, pasar frente a todos y bailar con el su estúpida coreografía….una mierda de aprendizaje….si el Hyuuga hubiese tenido que hacerlo por segunda vez lo habría calcinado…

-bien, Mikan saca tu pajita-le dijo su adorado Sensei, mostrándole la larga caja, en la que estaban los palillos incrustados, sin dejar ver su punta

Bien. Se dijo al tragar fuerte

Tomo una de las pajitas del centro, en sus manos estaba el decidir si su pequeño seria una hermosa nena como ella o un irresistible y pervertido como su padre….

Y la saco…..era una galleta…..

Amarilla..

Una galleta amrilla

Narumi-Sensei solo sonrió, esa era una gran coincidencia….na!, había supuesto que Mikan tomaría esa….es que ella era tan predecible…

Al terminar de repartir las famosas pajitas que resultaron ser galletas hablo

-ahora, pequeños mios, que tienen la galleta en sus manos, necesito que la partan, pero con la mano de cada uno de un lado de ella-

Ruka miro a Hotaru, y ofreció la larga galleta hacia ella, dejándole el color rosa a su alcance, ella, solo lo miro, y alargo su fina mano, tomando el otro lado de la galleta…..la mano de el temblaba un poco, aun le dolía. Un pequeño remordimiento la recorrió…si tan solo él no la hubiese abrazado mientras dormían…bueno, okey….eso era perdonable…..pero que la besase no. Se dijo rencorosamente…el no tenia ningún derecho de besarla…ese era su primer beso!….y ella, que inocentemente había pensado que con el ella no corría ningún peligro….un guapo y hambriento lobo disfrazado de una sexi ovejita…

Pero aun asi….se sentía mal…..asi que tomo con la otra mano la de el, estabilizándola y ante la mirada sorprendida del chico trozo la galleta.

Mikan, que tenia la galleta en manos, la puso frente al joven de cabello azabache y este, sin ninguna prisa la tomo, rememorando esos instantes…sonrió

-espero que nuestros hijos no se sientan mal al tener una madre tan estúpida-comento mordaz mente, solo para distraer su atención y posar una de sus fuertes manos en la cadera de la chica

-ahora, solo deben comerla-dijo tardíamente el Sensei…ya todos la habían comido…..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-ahora, la última fase de la prueba, será contestar estos importantes cuestionarios, estos serán los primeros, pues se tendrán uno cada quince días-dijo el rubio con madurez, teniendo a vista a sus alumnos

-esta, puede ser la fase mas importante, y necesito que contesten con total sinceridad-dijo, pasando por la fila de sus alumnos las papeletas

Ruka suspiro….si esto era importante, era necesario ponerse serio

Natsume encaro una ceja…..como si le importase esa basura….aunque….si tenia algo que ver con sus hijos…..lo mejor seria tomarlo enserio..

1. si pudieses elegir un conjunto, cual se le vería mejor a Narumi-Sensei?

a) un blusón de seda muy cortó

b) lencería para hombre color naranja

c) un baby doll con encaje

que mierda era esto?. Se pregunto furiosamente el azabache tras calcinar la maldita hoja

* * *

><p>-ne, Natsume…..no creo que haya sido buena idea hacerle eso a Narumi-sensei-recordo la castaña al azabache<p>

-mm-contesto indiferente bajo sus sabanas, con Mikan a su lado usando un bonito y nada provocativo pijama verde militar, si….ese vendito pijama cubría todo lo que pudiese alterarlo….con botones hasta el cuello, manga larga y un pantalón café algo flojo….si….podía bendecir ese pijama y maldecir a su estúpida buena memoria…..de poco serbia ese endemoniado pijama, pues podía recordar con lujo de detalles el cuerpo de la castaña…..malditas hormonas…..

-ne….Natsume, me siento un poco mareada…..-comento la oji ámbar sujetando su cabeza

-ya….entonces será mejor que duermas-dijo indiferentemente, pero arropándola con un deje de cariño con la colcha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El Hyuuga despertó de repente, al escuchar un pequeño sollozo

Volteo a su lado, para encontrarse de con una Mikan que le daba la espalda, viendo hacia la ventana, por la que entraba la opaca luz lunar

-Mikan, pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado

….que podía levantar a Mikan de su pesado sueño?...solo podía ser algo importante

La castaña tembló un poco al escucharlo llamarla y un sollozo más fuerte encapo de su garganta

Y ante la preocupada mirada del joven, ella volteo, con el pelo revuelto, los labios hinchados por tratar de acallar su llorar, la nariz roja, las mejillas arreboladas donde se pegaban barios de sus castaños mechones a ellas por sus lagrimas….y…entonces vio los ojos mas preciosos que había visto en su vida….ni siquiera podía despegar su mirar del rostro de la joven….se veía preciosa….

-na..Natsume-llamo lastimeramente voleando tan rápido que no se dio cuenta hasta mirarla escondida en su pecho, aferrando sus manitas en su cintura

-yo….yo no quería…pe-pero-trataba de explicar la joven mirándole desde abajo, por lo que bajo su mirada hasta perderse nuevamente en esas lagunas color ámbar de las que salían perlas por sus ojos….haciéndola aun mas bonita….mas indefensa….mas tierna…..

-pe-pero….me-me dejaste…..y yo….no se que hacer-decía tristemente

-que? Dime Mikan, que pasa?-preguntaba con ansiedad el azabache

-no…no quiero criarlos sola…y….y yo….-

-….estoy embarazada Natsume-dijo ella, al despegarse del pecho del muchacho y tomar una de sus manos para posarla en su abultado vientre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ruka-llamaron en la habitación

-…-

-Ruka-insistió con mas fuerza moviendo un poco al rubio dormido en el suelo

-qu-que pasa Hotaru?-pregunto al incorporarse y ver a su bonita azabache con las piernas encogidas sobre la cama

-pu-puedes ir a comprarme algo de comer?-pregunto nerviosamente…..nada común en ella, se dijo el rubio al verla. que le pasaba?

-pero son las 3 de la mañana –recordo

-e-esque….tengo hambre…..porfavor- pidio con las mejillas sonrosadas

Y entonces la vio….aquella pancita…..su bebe…..

-si, ahora voy, que quieres comer Hotaru-chan?-pregunto felizmente parándose frente a ella con una gran sonrisa

-….quiero panqueques de vainilla…..porfavor-pidio evitando su mirada

-claro que si-acoto el rubio poniéndose los zapatos

Y sin ningún reparo, se hacerco a la joven, y se agacho, tomando su barbilla para que lo mirase, observando esos preciosos ojos morados….no recordaba que fuesen tan grandes y bonitos…..

-regreso en un minuto, mientras tanto vuelve a dormir Hotaru-chan-pidió, para después posar sus labios sobre su frente, para que antes de salir por la puerta fuese nuevamente llamado

-Ru-Ruka….podrías traerme otra cosa?-

-claro que si, pide lo que tu quieras Hotaru-chan, todo te lo traeré-contesto inmediatamente con una sonrisa llena de dulzura, y justo cuando dijo eso, le pareció ver a su bonita azabache con los ojos brillosos y aguados…y una sonrisita en su rostro…

-quie-quiero…..estofado de ternera-pidió

-es…estofado?...em….bueno…esta bien, otra cosa?-

-…quiero…fillet miñon, fritangas, langosta,…. pato en salsa, Un lomo a las finas yerbas, y un coctel de mariscos-dijo terminando de leer su interminable lista, titulada "_mis antojos"_

-…volveré en un rato…..-contesto

Y exactamente tras salir del edificio suspiro…seria un noche dura…..se dijo mientras silbaba llamando a sus animales….no importaba…si podía ver otra sonrisa así en Hotaru no le importaba pasar todas sus noches así…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡!-gritaron dentro de una habitación

-cálmate Sumire, por favor- pedía el otro habitante

-QUE ME CALME? –gritaba una muchacha completamente histérica-

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!-repitió

-tranquilízate, no pasa nada-trataba de parar el joven

-COMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBO CALMARME SI TENGO UN HORRIBLE TUMOR EN LA PANZA!-gritaba desesperada

* * *

><p>Jeje aquí esta!<p>

fin delcapítulo 3 !

espero que les halla gustado, porque en lo personal me gusto bastante jeje

Y...no se que mdecir ir jeje

Ah! Ya se, quería mencionar una estupenda idea que se me ocurrió jeje

Veran, como ya les había dicho que los reviews son la inspiración de un escritor se me ocurrió algo

Por capítulo,podría yo aportar 5 páginas jeje y de ahí, ir sumando página por reviw, ya saben

1 review= 6 pág.

3 reviews= 8 pág.

10 reviews= 15 pág.

Que les parece?

Jeje, ah! Otra cosa jeje, me di cuenta de que tenía bloqueado el comando para poder recibirtodos los comentarios, pero ya esta! Así que si tengo mas lectores - y eso me aria muy feliz jeje - que no están inscritos en la pág. Ahora si pueden darme un reviw! Jeje

Bueno...solo falta recordar que esto fue escrito con mis hermosos alludantes de santa jeje Na! Ni se emocionen...solo estoy hablando de mi ángel, mi musa y duende jeje,

Y sin mas...

Gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo en leer mi historia!


	5. Los pecados de Jino Sensei

**hooooolaaa!**

**como han estado mis lectores favoritos? -jeje...son os unicos...lo se! un poco ridiculo jeje-**

**peeeero, antes de que me reclamen por mis tonterias, les deseo una bonita navidad y un feliz año nuevo atrasado! jeje**

**en fin. aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste, porque me pase un BUEN rato escribiendolo he!**

**jeje...una no muy buena idea la de los reviews...pero aun asi! agradesco cada uno de ellos me arrancaron un monton de sonrisotas! jeje**

**asi que disfrutenla!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Malditas hormonasBenditas hormonas)**

**los pecados de Jino-sensei.  
><strong>

-cálmate Sumire, por favor- pedía el otro habitante

-QUE ME CALME? –gritaba una muchacha completamente histérica

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!-repitió

-tranquilízate, no pasa nada-trataba de parar el joven

-COMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBO CALMARME SI TENGO UN HORRIBLE TUMOR EN LA PANZA!-gritaba desesperada

-eso no es un tumor!-reclamo Yu molesto

-CLARO QUE LO ES! QUE COSA SI NO SERIA!-respondió asustada

-es mi hijo Sumire, así que no le digas tumor-

-EH?-

-…..es lo del proyecto…ya sabes….nuestro bebe…..-trato de explicar el joven totalmente nervioso…._como se supone que le explicas a la madre de tus hijos, que él bebe que tiene en su panza es tu bebe….y…lo mas importante…..que es __un bebe!_

Y exactamente frente al muchacho, la azabache comenzó a llorar arrullándose en una de las esquinas de la pared

-po-porque lloras Sumire?...estas bien?...te sientes mal?...tienes mareos?-preguntaba completamente desesperado….y aparentando una tranquilidad que estaba extinta, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su joven morocha

-e-es que…..seguro nos dejaras cuando ellos crezcan!-reclamaba fuera de si

-que!, como puedes pensar eso!-

-SI! ME DEJARAS! ERES UN PADRE DE LO PEOR!-

-yo no pienso dejarlos!-

-Y SEGURO ME ENGAÑARAS CON TU SECRETARIA!-

-yo ni siquiera tengo secretaria!-

-Y COMPRARAS UNA CASA MEJOR QUE LA DE NOSOTROS!-

-ni siquiera tenemos casa!-

-Y TENDRAS UN MONTON DE BEBES CON ELLA!_

-todavía ni siquiera nacen Los primeros-

-Y ME DEJARAS CON ELLOS CRECIENDO UNICAMENTE DE SU MADRE!-

-no dijiste que te dejaría cuando ellos crecieran?-

-LO VES! LO ADMITES!-grito acusadoramente señalándolo como si el fuese una peste a la que exterminar

-yo no admití nada!-remarco con una gran sonrisa que trataba inútilmente de aparentar…..nunca había visto a Sumire así….y sobre todo por el….

-CLARO QUE SI!-

-no, no es cierto-

-QUE SI!-

-no….no…-

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!-

-que no!-

-ADMITELO!-

Suspiro agotado

–si, bien, es cierto-contesto tranquilo

-QUE!-

-es cierto, te dejare por mi secretaria cuando ellos crezcan, tu los criaras sola, y comprare una casa mas grande y mas bonita para mi nueva familia, ah! Cierto, tendré un montón de bebes con mi secretaria-dijo enumerando con sus dedos, todos y cada uno de los pecados que según Sumire el cometería

_Kami! El no era__ tan__ idiota! Se dijo…pero….era lindo verla así….._

-NOOOO!-chillo la joven aferrándose al castaño

-no que Sumire?-

-NO ME DEJES!-

-porque?-

-PORQUE NUESTROS PEQUEÑOS TE NECESITAN!-admitió completamente empapada en lagrimas

-ya, ya lo se….pero solo es uno-

-no…no es cierto….son dos…lo presiento, lo se!-decía agitadamente, pero mucho mas calmada

-como puedes sentirlo si es un tumor?-pregunto graciosamente

-porque…porque lo se!-dijo orgullosamente –y tus hijos tienen hambre!-reclamo

-em….bueno…iré a comprarte algo de comer-dijo tiernamente al oír el rugir de su pancita

-si…..gracias Yu-contesto sonrojada por todas sus atenciones

_**Valla….las hormonas si que eran un problema…..**_

-ahora vengo-dijo tras cargar con un gran gran esfuerzo a la morocha en brazos y ponerla nuevamente en sus mullidas cobijas, _Como mierda podía pesar tanto!_

Salió de su habitación, y justo cuando cerró la puerta escucho nuevamente los gritos de su linda, tierna, gritona, desesperada y embarazada chica

-VAS CON TU SECRETARIA VERDAD?...CLARO! POR ESO ERES TAN AMABLE! –

…_..Que?...que estupidez!...ya le había dicho que el NO tenia secretaria!..._

-ENTONCES NO VUELVAS!-grito tras abrir nuevamente la puerta y cerrarla de un portazo desquitando así toda la ira que tenia acumulada

_Como podía! Maldito! La dejaba sola para ir a __comer galletas__ con otra! Con otra!_

Yu suspiro…bien, ahora además de tener que buscar algo de comer para sus pequeños, tenia que conseguir un ramo de flores para la madre de sus hijos. Genial.

* * *

><p>Los gritos, los llantos, los reclamos…la escuela era un completo dijo Natsume bajo las mantas de su cama<p>

Era una suerte increíblemente grande que su castaña tuviese el sueño tan pesado, sino estaba seguro de que ahora mismo estaría nuevamente llorando como posesa

Acaricio con la mano izquierda el abultado vientre de la castaña, y con la otra acerco mas su delicado cuerpo al suyo, se veía tan linda así, dormida y acurrucándose en sus brazos…._le encantaba…_

Y nuevamente, se perdió en su rostro….era increíblemente afortunado al tener a esa linda joven a su lado

-…buenos días Natsume…..-susurro la muchacha

-buenos días-contesto mirando sus adormilados ojitos

-va-vamos abajo?.-pregunto nerviosamente la jovencita al incorporarse, dejando sus cabellos caer por sus mas grandes pechos, y por su abultada pancita

-claro-contesto tras pararse, ayudando a la blanquecina chica a salir de la cama….

-po-podemos…..ir a comer?...-pregunto

-claro, solo deja me cambio, y traeré algo que te quede-dijo desapareciendo por la puerta de su armario

Y justo cuando regreso, se encontró con una bonita imagen que en su vida olvidaría

Ahí estaba la madre de su hijo, sentada en la esquina de la cama, con el gran suéter que la arropaba subido hasta el inicio de sus pechos, y ella acariciaba su vientre

-Mikan, no encontré nada que te quedase-dijo tratando de mostrar indiferencia, pero con la garganta seca y lamentándose por haber interrumpido tan hermoso cuadro

-entonces como iremos a central town?...no puedo salir en pijama-

-a central town?...porque ahí?-pregunto algo desconcertado

-es que….si no me queda tu ropa, seguro no me queda la mía….y además….em….eh…..etto…..-

-que?-pregunto curioso

-hay….em…..cierta ropa que…..me aprieta-contesto completamente roja y sujetando las mangas de su suéter nerviosamente

El azabache sonrió. Valla, ya era hora de que su castañita creciera. Se dijo sonriendo pervertida mente tras recorrerla de arriba abajo…tal vez estaba loco, pero con ese pijama de monja se veía increíblemente sexi…..

….solo rogaba a kami que los demás chicos no lo notasen….

_Joder! Como no notarla!_

Gruño…él era el único, con el derecho de verla así, se dijo tras salir del armario con una gran y perfecta sonrisa maliciosa y una prenda en manos.

* * *

><p><em>Casi sonrió<em>

Ahí se encontraba Jino-sensei con su maligna presencia, tranquilo y paseando por central town, era una mañana hermosa, ya había castigado a 5 chicos, había incinerado a 3, regañado a 8 y gritado a 14….y apenas eran las 8 de la mañana!...podía ser un día casi perfecto….

Pero algo lo tenía preocupado….

El estúpido proyecto de Narumi-baka

Que esa Sakura no había sido castigada….

Y como un regalo del todo-divino-kami-sama, ahí estaba ella…

Con sus tontas coletitas, con su cantarina sonrisa, sus bobos ojitos y con…..

_Que mierda era eso?_

…..ah….un….abrigo?...

Eso tenía pinta de un horrible y asqueroso animal oscuro en el que ella estaba dentro….bien….eso era mas que suficiente para castigarla…..

Sonrió malignamente….la adoraba….sus días habían sido mucho mas felices con ella ahí, es que era TAN castigable!...pero odiaba con toda su pequeña y minúsculamente maligna alma a ese Hyuuga…..siempre la protegía haciendo que su pequeña felicidad se viera reducida a nada….

Se acercó…con malicia, sed de sangre y su varita apuntando a su presa favorita

-ah! Ji-Jino-sensei- dijo asustada la castaña

-Sakura…..que hace usted aquí?...y que es esa asquerosa manta de pelos cubriéndola?-pregunto

-e-etto es…..-trataba de contestar

-un abrigo, no hace falta ser tan idiota para darse cuenta-contestaron a las espaldas de la condenada muchachita

_Ahí estaba también el….ese endemoniado Hyuuga…._

-y usted que hace aquí?-pregunto molesto

-hace falta que le responda esa pregunta?-contesto nuevamente preguntando, con burla cargada a los costados de sus palabras

-si le pregunto algo, me lo contesta-dijo su Sensei completamente irritado

-que podrían hacer dos chicos, en central town…..que se hace en central town _Sensei_?-pregunto, escupiendo la palabra Sensei como si fuese a peor palabra jamás inventada por el hombre. O por el claro…..

-SAKURA!, CASTIGADA!-grito fuera de si

-que!...pero yo no dije nada!-reclamo

-NO ME CONTESTE!-le grito enfurecido

…_.maldito Hyuuga…como se atrevía a molestarle en tan bonito día que estaba teniendo….._

-pe-pero…-se quejaba la joven

-LE HE DICHO QUE NO ME CONTESTE!-volvió a gritarle

-pero yo no le estaba contestando!-

-CALLESE!-grito enfurecido, presionando su varita entre sus dedos

-yo no….-trataba de explicar

-UN MES DE CASTIGO!-sentencio malvadamente

-no, Jino-sensei, yo-

-DOS MESES!-grito con una sonrisita aflorando su rostro….era tan predecible, ahora su castigo, seria hasta llegar a los 12 meses; un año!...

Y exactamente frente a él, la castaña-presa-perfecta, se dio vuelta dejando caer su abrigo, para esconderse en el pecho de ese mata-sueños-Hyuuga

-Na-Natsume….-sollozaba la chica aferrándose al azabache

-VENGA AQUÍ Y RECLÁMEME MAS SAKURA! SE LO ORDENO!-grito, _como podía dejarlo y largarse a llorar cuando solo le dio dos meses de castigo! Eso no era NADA justo!, normalmente comenzaba a llorar hasta los 6 meses de castigo…_

-…..di-dile que se calle…..los espanta…..-decía tristemente la muchacha muerta de miedo, mientras se abrazaba al fuerte joven

_El chico, miro a Jino-sensei, completamente irritado, lleno de maldad, enfadado…._

_Que nadie se atreviera a alzarle la voz a su chica,_

_Que nadie se atreviera a tratar de ponerle una mano encima a su pequeña_

_Muerte….._

Eso era lo que se leía claramente en sus ojos rojizos al ver a su estúpido Sensei

Acaricio protectoramente la cabeza de la castaña, y con la otra mano la apego a su pecho tomándola por la cintura

-TRES MESES DE CASTIGO POR IGNORAR A SU SENSEI!-grito nuevamente satisfecho por su estupenda idea

-pero yo no…-se volteo, dejando a la vista su dulce pancita a el temible Sensei

-que es ESO?-pregunto terroríficamente

-no les diga ESO, son mis bebes!-defendió la castaña,

-UN AÑO DE CASTIGO!-dijo victorioso

-pero…esto es el proyecto de Narumi-Sensei y….-

-AÑO Y MEDIO!- gritaba entusiasmado

-Natsume!, dile que no les hable así!-dijo nuevamente la chica abrazando de nuevo al muchacho.

_Muerte, muerte, muerte…..muerte!_

-DOS AÑOS POR DEJARME HABLANDO SOLO! QUE FALTA DE RESPETO!-

La oji ámbar comenzó a temblar en sus brazos, y Natsume agoto la paciencia que le quedaba….

* * *

><p>-pobre Jino-sensei-se lamentaba Mikan caminando a un lado del poseedor de mirada rojiza<p>

-nh-contesto indiferente. Estaba demasiado ocupado en alejar a esos bastardos que parecían perderse en el escote de su chica

Varias parejas pasaban igual que ellos, con alguna camisa de los padres de sus hijos, algún short o leggins debajo, unas botas calentitas, ah! con dicha camisa apunto de explotar en su escote y….con los padres tratando de defender su territorio

Y ahí estaba, una calle completamente desierta a comparación de las otras que estaban repletas de gente y muchachos dominados por las hormonas. Al llegar a dicho lugar, había solo algunas parejas apenas contadas caminando por ahí

La castaña entusiasmada por ver el pequeño cartel de 5 metros de ropa para bebe corrió jalando en su proceso a Natsume

Tiendas, tiendas y más tiendas…

_Bordados para bebe, mantitas para bebe, chupetes para bebe, ropita para nenas, vestidos especiales, trajecitos elegantes, juguetes pera bebe, dormitorios para bebe, zapatitos para bebe….._

El paraíso para una mujer embarazada!. Se dijo Mikan con millones de estrellitas en los ojos

_Apuesta con tu bebe, películas para bebe, cortes de pelo para tu bebe, pijamas para bebe, niñeras para bebe, adopta otro bebe, procrea un bebe…..pro….procrea a tu bebe?..._

Natsume sonrió, procrear otro bebe con Mikan no se oía pero nada mal

…_..Peluches para bebe, alarmas para bebe, educación para tu bebe, cunas para bebe_….y oh! Kami-sama!

Ahí, en una esquina, tres lindas y hermosas tiendas, con carteles muy productivos

-**Lencería para la futura mama-**

….Mikan necesitaba nueva ropa, y él era una buena persona….tal vez no era mala idea comprarle algunas cositas ahí….

-**el rincón de la lujuria-**

…ese cartel debía ser muy popular. Se dijo sonriendo tras ver de perfil a Mikan…..tal vez si pagaba para cambiar el nombre por algo así como "_ejercicios para bebe_", la castaña aceptase entrar con el….sin cambiar el contenido claro….

**-juguetes para parejas con hormonas-**

….mmm….aunque tuviese un titulo tan cutre, no dejaba de oírse excitante….tal vez para cuando sus bebes nacieran, pasaría un buen rato comprando ahí algunos….inocentes recuerdos….

-oh! Es ahí Natsume-decía con emoción la castaña antes de jalarlo hacia la esquina contraria a sus tiendas favoritas

_Ropa para mamas, vestidos de embarazo, zapatos con bebes abordo, el mundo de las pancitas….shorts para embarazadas, sexi siendo mama…._

Que mierda eran esos títulos?, que demente en sus ano juicio entraría a tiendas como esas?

-vamos a vestidos de embarazo, después a zapatos con bebes abordo, luego a el mundo de los blusones…-decía Mikan viendo los carteles

Ah…a ese tipo de dementes….ahora lo comprendía…

-…..después a shorts para embarazadas y al final a lencería para futura mama-dijo enumerando con sus dedos los sitios a los que tenían que pasar

Sonrió. Por lo menos tenia una tienda que seguro disfrutaría. Se dijo al entrar a comprar vestidos

* * *

><p>Ruka se despertó. A su lado, encima de la cama estaba su bonita mujercita, con el cabello calentó por su frente y las mejillas. Estaba realmente encantadora….<p>

Suspiro. Seguro era muy tarde, apenas llegar hora y media después de el pedido de Hotaru ella había zampado con todas las cosas que estaban frente a su cama, si no hubiera sido por sus animales seguro aun no habría acabado….pero, lo mejor de todo, fue cuando llego.

Se había encontrado con Hotaru, SU Hotaru abotonando una de sus camisas frente al espejo

-por que no tienes nada que me quede?-había peguntado cuando lo vio, sin siquiera drse cuanta de que aquella camisa cubría solo y únicamente lo estrictamente necesario

_Bendita camisa!_

-no te preocupes, te conseguí algo-le contesto cuando dejo todas las bolsas que tenia en manos y otras bolsas con postres dentro que colgaban de sus muletas

Sonrió. Y acaricio la frente de la jovencita completamente dormida

Apenas le mostro aquel vestido corrió a arrancárselo de las manos y ponérselo…y sin ningún reparo de que el estaba dentro de la habitación!. Y aunque a él le abría encantado verla vistiéndose, se dio vuelta dándole así la espalda…..

-Ru-Ruka…..-escucho que le llamaba la madre de sus hijos desde la cama

-que pasa Hotaru-chan?-pregunto ansioso. Le encantaba poder serle útil a la muchachita, y adoraba verse necesitado por ella

-po-podemos ir a algún café?...es que…tenemos hambre….-dijo incorporándose mostrando el bonit vestido que apenas vio se puso, y ni se molesto en quitárselo cuando se acostó

Le había encantado el vestido, azul, corto; llegando aproximadamente un poco encima de las rodillas, con el cuello redondo y justo hasta debajo de sus crecidos pechos, donde caía con un precioso vuelo donde se veian luciérnagas bordadas en color uva, era realmente precioso, pero lo que mas le había gustado, eran las mangas, al igual que el frente del vestido, con mucho repulgado, pero siendo sujeto por cintitas uva, formando dos bonitos aglobados a la altura de sus antebrazos

El chico sonrió al verla nuevamente de pie. No sabia si es que era que las embarazadas se veian tan hermosas como ella….o es que a el le…le gustaba aquella jovencita?

Sonrió. Eso no se oía mal. Después de todo, adoraba ver la sonrisa de la mujercita, amaba ver sus ojitos resplandecientes y le encantaba poder hacerla feliz

-vamos pues-dijo mientras sacaba de una bolsa un par de zapatos de pis color uva y un saco del mismo color

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-IMAI-SAN!-se escucho gritar desde la puerta

La azabache no presto ni la mas mínima atención a su Sensei, que entraba por la puerta completamente chamuscado, con algunos morados en el rostro, con su ridícula ranita con muletas sobre su hombro, una varita quemada hasta la mitad y con grandes mechones de pelo aun ardiendo

-pasa algo Jino-sensei?-pregunto Ruka viendo las graciosas llamitas que flotaban en su pelo, pero que le aterrorizaba en sobre manera la mirada que le dirigía a la azabache

-IMAI-SAN!-volvió a llamar

-que pasa?-contesto indiferente, mientras que seguía comiendo las crepas que estaban frente a su plato, ingiriendo una cantidad inimaginable de chocolate caliente, que se encontraba reproduciendo uno de sus nuevos inventos " _el choco-robott_" _Ruka le prohibió tomar café…..así que no puso a funcionar su "coffe-bott"_

-quiero que me diga cuales son los efectos de lo que le dio a Sakura-pidió molesto

-yo no le di nada- contesto con su acostumbrada indiferencia

-mire, no me molesta que experimente con ella. Pero si me sigue impidiendo castigarla como se merece, la castigada será usted-sentencio

-me esta amenazando?-pregunto mirándole ceñuda

-tómelo como quiera-le respondió, y justo cuando volteaba escucho a una de sus mejores alumnas contestarle

-si esta amenazándome porque Hyuuga le dio una paliza por tratar de tocar a Mikan, nuevamente se equivoca de persona-replico con malicia

-que esta diciendo?-pregunto volteando a verla dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza

-que si quiere a alguna nueva victima, se equivoco de alumna…..baka-escupió la azabache

-CALLESE! Y RESPETE A SU SENSEI!-le grito al perder nuevamente los estribos

-USTED NO ES MAS QUE UNA ESTUPIDA ALUMNA MAS ME ENTENDIO!-

-…no le hable así-dijo el joven rubio completamente enfadado

-NO BUELVA A ALZARLE LA VOZ ME ESCUCHO!-le grito completamente enfadado, poniéndose frente a Hotaru, y cubriéndola del posible ataque que su Sensei mandaría

-Ru-Ruka….-dijo angustiada la chica sujetando la chaqueta del rubio

-tranquila Hotaru-chan, no pasa nada-tranquilizo

Frente a él, Jino-sensei comenzó a temblar de furia….._desde cuando mas de sus alumnos se dirigían así a el?..._

-Nogi, cuidado con como me habla-advirtió

-tendré cuidado siempre y cuando usted no le hable así a Hotaru-contesto ante la mirada de su Sensei

-….si no se quita, el castigo será para usted….-

-haga lo que quiera-le reto, completamente ofuscado y mirándolo con furia

_Enserio pensaba que se quitaría para que lastimara a su mujer y a sus hijos? Que estupidez!_

-bien-fue lo único que contesto tras mandarle una fuerte descarga eléctrica al joven frente a el, desquitando toda la furia que había acumulado. Sin embargo, el chico no hizo más que fruncir el ceño furiosamente

_Es que acaso había pensado hacerle lo mismo a Hotaru?_

_Pensaba que el dejaría que la lastimara si mover un solo dedo?_

_Acaso creía que lo dejaría ir después de mostrarle en carne propia lo que estuvo apuntó de hacerle a su chica?_

_Le miro lleno de furia…..y silbo…_

-ahora, quítese de mi camino!-ofusco el profesor

-para que?-pregunto mas y mas furioso el muchacho

-no volveré a permitirle a Imai hablarme así, es mejor terminar con esto de una vez-

-….ni se le ocurra tocarla-advirtió el rubio frente a la sorprendida mirada de su Sensei

Porque frente a el, se encontraba el dulce y obediente rubio parado frente a su alumna, protegiéndola…apoyada en una muleta, con el rostro cubierto de carbón, pero sin nada mas que molestia mirándolo. _Sin ninguna muestra de debilidad…_

-quítese Nogi-pidió el profesor sujetando fuertemente su varita en manos

-ni lo sueñe-contesto. Un escalofrió lo recorrió, y casi le pareció haber oído un gruñido de parte de muchacho

Pero sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a 4 leones entrar en el café ya vacío, todos parecieron formarse listos para atacar, había uno del lado de la muleta de su mas cercano, el otro estaba más cerca de Hotaru, y casi le pareció que la protegía…..y…los otros dos se encontraban justo a sus costados…uno estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir el aliento de este en su mano

El joven tomo la mano de la azabache entre la suya, y con lentitud comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

-adonde creen que van?, Nogi. Saca a estos asquerosos animales de aquí-ordeno Jino-sensei completamente paralizado

Mas sin embargo, el chico ni siquiera volteo a mirarle, y justo cuando escucho la campanita del local cerrarse un gruñido a su lado derecho lo paralizo

_Trago fuerte_

_Tal vez cuando Imai había dicho que se había equivocado de victima era cierto….._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

el chico caminaba con prisa hacia su dormitorio, presionando la mano de Hotaru entre una de las suyas, pero paro al escuchar nuevamente un sollozo a sus espaldas paro

-qu-que te pasa Hotaru?-pregunto asustado el joven al mirar a la chica llorando y con parte de su bonito vestido chamuscado

-….te lastimo?-pregunto el rubio. Cerrando sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, y sus cabellos ocultaron su mirada

-n-no…es que…..se-seguro te duele…..-trato de decir la azabache al tiempo que las mejillas estaba llenas de agua

_El chico no pudo más que mirarla con ternura…_

_Ni en sus mas lindos sueños se había imaginado a la azabache llorando por el_

_Nunca había siquiera pensado que ella se preocupara por el así_

_Kami! Nunca la vio siquiera a su lado!_

Sonrió.

-no te preocupes Hotaru, solo son rasguños-tranquilizo

-no es cierto!, primero te lastimo yo y luego por mi culpa te lastiman!-chillaba desesperada la joven dejando atrás su imagen de perfecta indiferencia

-que no estoy lastimado!, ya te he dicho que solo son rasguños-le dijo nuevamente el jovencito

-y además, me sigues protegiendo baka!, por mi culpa te lastimaron!-se acusaba la azabache mientras sus piernas dejaban de funcionar

Pero antes de que sus rodillas tocasen el suelo, el rubio la atrajo rápido y fuertemente a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura

-si serás tonta, te he dicho que no es tu culpa-le riño e chico pegando su frente a la de la joven

-nunca podría ser tu culpa-le dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla y juntaba sus labios con los suyos

_Ese si era un beso!. Se dijo feliz mente el rubio_

…_..y aunque no fuera el primero, este no era accidente…._

_Tal vez….era tiempo de buscar su felicidad al lado de otra persona…..._

_Sonrió. Que mejor persona que la que tenia a su lado?_

* * *

><p>Narumi-Sensei se encontraba preparando sus clases de sexualidad. Oh si! Ya les había dicho a sus alumnos que aprenderían TODO sobre sexualidad ese mes. Como lo disfrutaría!<p>

1. Que es la reproducción

2. Como se reproduce

3. Maqueta de formas de reproducción

4. Exposición de reproducción

Oh! Apenas tenia planeada las primeras semanas y casi podía admitir que era plenamente feliz!

-NARUMI!-

-oh! Jino!, pasa, pasa-decía el rubio ignorando e tono de su compañero, las grandes heridas, su cabello chamuscado y su ropa desgarrada

-dime, Jino que te trae a mi humilde oficina?-pregunto mientras extendía los brazos, mostrando un montón de papeletas pegadas a sus paredes, mamilas en un barril transparente, un estante lleno de pañales, latas de leche amontonadas en una esquina y un montón de plumas regadas sobre su escritorio con cabezas de animales que chillaban como bebes

-quiero saber que mierda fue lo que hiciste-acoto sin miramientos

-que hice de que?-pregunto sonriente

-con tu maldito proyecto!-le reclamo muy molesto. _Por su culpa había sido arrancado cruelmente de su tan bonita mañana…._

-ah! Eso!-dijo el rubio como si fuese lo mas sencillo del mundo

-…..-

-…-

-….-

-…-

-….entonces!- pregunto desesperado el profesor

-pues….solo las embarace...bueno, no yo…sus parejas-

-pero que hiciste!, ayer estaban perfectamente bien!-

-ya, pues solo contrate a algunos alumnos de la sección superior para que crearan un producto que diese los síntomas de un embarazo, después contrate a algunos que crearan perfectos muñecos que fuesen idénticos a bebes de verdad, también contrate a algunos que tuviesen hormonas y finalmente con todo junto y listo, mescle todo lo que me dieron- explicaba emocionado Narumi a su estupefacto compañero

_Que coño había hecho?_

-pero como se te ocurre!-grito

-que cosa? –

-puede tener efectos secundarios!-le acuso

-ya, pero no serian tan malos….-

-como estas tan seguro?-le pregunto desconfiado mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-porque solo les di una pequeña prueba de la mescla!-decía orgulloso mostrándole un recipiente con varias galletas de distintos colores

_Azul, rosa, verde y amarillo_

-porque son diferentes?-pregunto Jino con desconfianza

-veras, las rosas son niñas, las azules niños, las amarillas cuates y las verdes son misteriosas-explicaba el Sensei

-….y como conseguiste que fueran diferentes?-pregunto preocupado el azabache…._bueno…esta bien, a veces era malo con sus alumnos, pero no es deseaba ninguna deformación o atención sicológica por culpa de Narumi!….bueno….si…okey, seria divertido verlos así…pero él no quería cuidar a enfermos mentales o enseñar a deformes! __**Ellos NO eran castigables**__!_

-eso no pienso contártelo-sentencio con una sonrisa ladina y burlona en su rostro

Jino suspiro

-como no piensas contármelo, me lo llevare al laboratorio para investigarlo por mi mismo-dijo el Sensei parándose y tomando en manos la lata que tenia un montón de galletas con los macabros colores

-vale, vale-decía Narumi tomándolo a la ligera

-no hagas ninguna estupidez-dijo Jino saliendo del despacho

El rubio suspiro y vio la pila de libros a sus espaldas con el nombre de uno de los trabajos de su proyecto_…..kami-sama había salvado su trasero!_

Si Jino hubiese visto esa sección seguro lo calcinaba!

* * *

><p>-di-disculpe señorita podría pasarme los otros conjuntos?-decía una castaña dentro del probador, sacando su blanquecina mano por la cortina<p>

-están muy ocupadas Mikan, ahora viene alguna-le contesto burlonamente Natsume recargado en la pared_. Ese lugar era el paraíso!._ Se dijo al observar la diversa lencería

-disculpe señor, aquí tiene lo que me encargo-lo interrumpió una muchacha, cargando en brazos un montón de conjuntos de diversos colores

-bien, eso es todo-termino el azabache tras quitarle todo lo que tenia la dependienta

_Si es que había sido una idea estupenda cancelar lo que había pedido Mikan para pedir lo que EL consideraba necesario para la castaña_

-aquí tienes Mikan-dijo tras entregarle todas las diminutas prendas a la chica

-g-gracias-le contesto nerviosamente

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-ne-Natsume, que es esa bolsa?-pregunto la muchacha a ver un gran "forever sexi" grabado en una bolsa de papel negro

-solo….un bonito recuerdo-le dijo maliciosamente

-pero que es?-pregunto algo desconfiada

-es solo un secreto-contesto indiferente

-pero que es?-volvió a preguntar curiosa

-es un regalo Mikan, solo un regalo, ya lo sabrás cuando te lo de-le respondió con una bonita sonrisa ladina

Natsume suspiro

Amaba la inocencia de esa chica

_Si le decía que esos eran los últimos conjuntos que quedaban de su taya. Ella se lo creía sin refutar_

_Si le decía que era mejor comprarlos todos antes de que ya no hubiesen. Ella estaba de acuerdo_

_Si le decía que él no los había visto. Ella se sonrojaba pensando en que es lo que hubiese pasado si el los hubiese visto…._

Sonrió. En definitiva adoraba todas sus inocentes y tiernas acciones

_Si es que por su castaña cabecita no pasaba ni la mas mínima idea de que el había elegido los trajes, la había engañado, los había comprado todos por la sencilla razón de ver como le quedaban algún día y que su regalo era muy __muy inocente….._

-enserio? Es para mi?...gracias Natsume-kun!-dijo emocionada la castaña, viéndolo con esos risueños ojitos mientras caminaban por central town

_Si…..era un regalo para ella, pero también para el!_

…_solo esperaba poder ver pronto ese baby doll color negro con bordados en color rojo…_

…_.solo que esperaba que su próximo encuentro no fuese precisamente en la caja…_

_Sonrió. Que bonito regalo de cumpleaños!_

* * *

><p>Que mierda era eso?...<p>

Se pregunto Tsubasa al ver pasar a una pareja, con una persona llorndo, con la ropa totalmente ajustada, con un helado en brazos y llorando como desquiciado…

La otra persona le acariciaba el cabello, y le daba palabras de aliento

Vale, vale. Eso no era TAN extraño, llevaba toda la mañana viendo parejas asi.

Pero…..

Era la primera vez que veía aun chico embarazado…..

-Kami! Que es eso?-pregunto Misaki a su lado

-no lo se, pero ten por seguro que no quiero saberlo-le contesto con espasmos en su espalda…

….si el chico estaba embarazado le crecerían entonces los pechos?...que asco!...

-QU-QUE ES ESTO!¡?-gritaron frente a ellos, y justo delante de sus narices callo inconsciente un Jino-sensei con la ropa rota hecha jirones, con varias heridas en los brazos descubiertos, la cara amoratada y el cabello chamuscado

-…..qu-que crees que le haya pasado?-pregunto Misaki

-seguro se infarto al ver a un chico embarazado-contesto como quien quiere el peli azul, al tiempo que movía con uno de sus pies a su inconsciente Sensei

-hay que llevarlo a la enfermería-le dijo la chica

El muchacho solo empezó a reírse

Estaba loca?

Enserio pensaba que cuando el se encontrara con un Jino completamente desarmado frente a el lo dejaría ir sin mas?

Acaso pensaba que lo llevaría al hospital después de todo lo que había hecho?

-ni se te ocurra Tsubasa-le riño la joven leyendo sus pensamientos

Ya….al parecer si lo conocía. Tal vez demasiado. Se dijo al sacar de su mochila su amado instrumento

-qu-que haces Tsubasa?-pregunto la chica temiendo de antemano lo que el hiba a hacer

-solo…..le hago pagar por sus pecados….-le contesto malignamente al tiempo que con su adorado "plumón imborrable" pintaba en su Sensei favorito las manchas de un panda bajo sus ojos y le decoraba la nariz con una hermosa y deforme flor

-pero que haces idiota? Que clase de persona pone su propio nombre en su crimen?-pregunto estupefacta la chica

-yo no soy un vándalo Misaki, solo pongo una dedicatoria sobre mi obra de arte-le contesto sonriendo

-pero sabrá que fuiste tu y te castigara!-le riño preocupadamente la peli rosa

-vamos, cuando se entere de que fui yo el de los polvos, el de la ropa pintada y la comida explosiva seguro me castigara por esas inocentes bromas. Si me va a atrapar, que sea por algo que valga la pena- le contesto cantarín mientras guardaba e plumón y metía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos

-de cualquier forma, vámonos-dijo la joven al tiempo que se alejaba de su Sensei seguido por Tsubasa

_Y ahí, quedo un masacrado Jino_

_Con una bonita inscripción en su mejilla izquierda, escrita con muchísimo cariño y afecto_

_Le quiere, su alumno favorito; Andou Tsubasa._

* * *

><p><em>fin!<em>

_jeje aqui les dejo el capi 4 de la historia!_

_les gusto? -mas les vale, porque realmente fue mas cansado de lo normal...-_

_enserio!, pero como prometi._

_12 reviews+5 de mi _

_17 paginas!_

_SI 17!_

_saben que cansado fue?...pero me gusto mucho, y como tube su inspiracion! jeje_

_asi que, quiero agradecer los comentarios de;_

_Kagome Love 051: jeje tu mensaje me llego justo hace unos instantes, y me habia quedado en el regalo de Natsume, pero dije. -ya que! solo en una pag. mas- jeje...pero, me alargue y puse una de mas! jojojo_

_Ariana 0203: jeje me da gusto de que te haya gustado! jeje y si! yo tambien estaba bien emocionada mientras escribia jeje. pero, en este capi son MAS lndos jeje y si tienes razon, sobre todo Ruka! jeje y chan chan chan chan la beso!. ni siquiera me di cuenta de como paso, pero cuando lo lei me dije! woow, si que te metiste jeje ME ENCANTA cuando la defiende!, aparte, como me dijiste que te gustaba Tsubasa, me dije al fianal -hay que meterlo!- jeje asi que ahi tienes! jojojo, lo metere mas seguido, a mi tambien me encanta su actitud!_

Ami-chan: jeje me da gusto de que te haya gustado!, asi que aqui esta el otro! jeje

Candy Bell: jeje a mi tambien me encanto la parte del mata moscas! jeje...yo tampoco quiero imaginar como despego a Ruka de su cuerpo...pobrecillo!

Mikan Yukihara: no! no te tires! jeje, tranquila que la continuare hasta que termine! jeje aparte jojo ya tengo su final- esque depronto me inspire y lo escribi jeje-, pero como es algo distinto, pienso adaptar la historia hasta que quede bien, entonces seguro vivira mucho, muuucho tiempo mas jeje asi que ni te preocupes por que tendras historia para rato!

saam: que bueno que te gusto!, Hotaru es un demonio!...bueno, solo cuando no esta embarazada, pero para suerte de ruka, ya lo esta! asi que ya no sera tan cruel jeje

Ivette-chan: jeje sip! tambien me encanto lo del mameluco, esque pase por el centro comercial y vi mamelucos, y me dje -tengo que aprender a descrivirlos para ponerlor en la historia- pero luego, vi un saco cuando saliamos y me dije...narumi con mameluco se veria genial...jeje

: jeje me alegro de que te haya gustado! y aqui tienes el siguiente! ojala te haya gustado tanto como el anterior jeje

Abiy: jeje gracias!, eso me hace saber que te gusto!...aunque no me alages tanto! jeje solo me tomaste en momento de inspiracion jeje, igual, espero que este tambien te guste!

Sunako-koike: jeje me alegra que te hayas pasado a leerlo jeje y no te preocupes por eso! lo bueno esque pasaste! jojo, ami tambien me gusto eso de los antojos, estbe bucando en algunas revistas patillos que fueran distintos unos de otros...entonces solo saque unos pocos por que me agarro la flojera jeje. pero! tu no has subido el capi de kodocha! ya lo quiero! por favor!

Gaby 34355: jeje pues sip, con la galleta quedaron embarazadas! y si! puede ser posible! si con los dulces gulliver de Hotaru se pueden hacer grandes, con mis galletas pueden quedar embarazadas! jeje

Lobita 22: jeje, pues...espero haber respondido tus preguntas jeje, de hecho, puse la parte de Narumi explicandolo para que fuese mas entretenido jeje, y por si otros se lo preguntaban jeje

en fin. graaaacias por sus reviews! me alegraron bastantes dias! -enserio!-

yyyy...ah! mi musa, duende y angel -hoy no fueron maltratados, me inspiraron bastante jeje. ademas quiero brindarles un buen 1er dia del año jojo-

ah! antes de que se me olvide!

**IMPORTANTE!**

jeje, esque, a muchas de ustdes -y a mi claro- nos encanta Tsubasa no?

pues...estube pensando en hacer mas apariciones de el

que me dicen? les gustaria que lo incluya n el proyecto bebe?

...digan que si! ya hasta tengo en mente como meterlo -y quiero vero haciend de papa!-

jeje asi que...

me despido, y no se olviden de darme inspiracion!- y la propuesta de los revews sigue!-

porque los escritores encontramos inspiracion en los reviws

-denme inspiracion!-

jeje, nos veremos


End file.
